The GAang and the Fire Nation School
by DaMentalTeen
Summary: An alternate ending to The Headband. This is what would've happened if they weren't tattled for having the dancing party and things went smoothly. Aang continues going to the school while he and the others of the GAang become popular to the kids there.
1. New Rewards, New Problems

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 1: New Rewards, New Problems**_

**This is my version of what would've happened if Hide (the jock punk) didn't tattle on Aang and the party went on without any inerruption. I always loved to imagine what would it be like in schools in the _Avatar_ world, and the latest episode up-to-date, _The Headband_, ended up being one of my favorites for its creativity, humor, and animation. And on a note, I'm using WordPad instead of Microsoft Word, so i miht mes up on a few wrds annd nt notce, lol.**

**I do NOT own**_** Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, the greatest animation show in a **_**long **_**time.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Last night's dancing party was a complete success. Everyone there had a blast, learned new ways to have fun, had some more sense of freedom in them, and went back home safely without getting in trouble...well, except the ones with _really _strict parents. Not only did everyone have fun, Aang, or in his disguised name "Kuzon", became well known throughout the school as the most popular and fun kid there. It was the most fun he ever had since he was a regular boy over 100 years ago, before he discovered he was the Avatar.

Aang wasn't the only one getting attention either. Whenever Katara would be spotted in town (without her disguise as Aang's mother) by a student, she would be complented by them, especially the guys. Her mom form as well as Sokka's dad form her well-known for being Kuzon's parents, and the best part was, the kids never asked why they never see them often. Toph was known as one of Kuzon's first pals (like Katara) and became known by most students. Being a bit jealous himself, Sokka decided to show up in the town without his father disguise, introduce himself to some students, and he too became afflicated with the school. The GAang, the group of kids who would soon attack the capital on the Day of Black Sun, were the most popular ones in the entire town.

But with every new reward comes every new problem. Hide, one of the teens who used to be very popular, became jealous of Kuzon and needed to find a way to bring Kuzon's reputation down while his own up. He could try one of the classic school pranks, but he couldn't lay a finger on Kuzon when he tried to fight him before. He needed a gang of his own to bring down Kuzon. He no longer had On Ji as his "girlfriend", so he could care less about being too harsh or not. He spent the next few days looking for teens like him who were also jealous of not being noticed as much anymore.

With the GAang deeply connected to the townsfolk, they decided to stay here the rest of the time before having to move on to the Fire Nation Capital. One reason was because Aang was actually learning more and more useful information. He was able to get a poster of Ozai before, so what else can he get that useful? Well, it turns out that there _was _a secret river leading into the capital. Not only that, there is also an underground network of tunnels leading in and out of the mines and into the capital as well. Aang did his best on copying the designs and did a good job, even with noodles and smeared ink.

A total of 4 days have past since the dancing party. Another day at the school was commencing for Kuzon while the other 3 were strolling around the market. They had to find enough food for Appa and Momo without looking obvious. Katara was sent to get large fruits for Appa, Sokka was sent to get smaller fruit for Momo, and Toph was sent to get a variety of foods for the whole GAang. Apparently, she didn't realize it was harder shopping for things by herself than she thought...

"What do you mean this costs 50 copper pieces?! It's just a piece of a possum-chicken!" argued Toph, holding onto a bag of what she thought was filled with raw possum-chicken legs.

"Sorry mis, but business is business...and that is not possum-chicken, it's raw steak from the capital itself," replied the meat seller, a bit shocked by a little blind girl's attitude.

Toph felt a bit embarrassed as she put down the bag back where she got it from and walked off. While trying to feel around for more meat shops with her senses, she realized this was the first time she was apart from the GAang since she was left with Appa in the desert, and that didn't turn out too well. Even though she was apart from them, she just kept thinking the same thing over and over. _This place definitely beats Ba Sing Se. _She was too distracted by her thoughts to sense the boy walking right to her. They collided and were both knocked off their feet and to their bottoms.

"Ow...that hurt," said the boy, rubbing his head a bit. "You okay? Didn't see--"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Toph, tired of that question. "Next time, watch where you're -- wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I could ask you that same question, but as it turns out, it's lunch break and students are allowed to leave the school grounds as long as we come back in time for class."

Both rose back onto their feet and walked deeper into the market area and closer to the school. The boy helped Toph get what she was looking for and helped out in showing her areas where she can kill time if she wasn't busy. After about 20 minutes, the boy had to return to the school. He waved goodbye to Toph before she called out to him.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" yelled Toph, hoping he would hear.

"I'll tell you some other time!" yelled back the boy.

When he was out of her sensing range, Toph thought about what he said. _"Some other time"? He expects to see me again later or what? _Thinking for a moment, she just shrugged and headed back to their home, which still was the cave.

_Meanwhile..._

"Kuzon! Go long!" yelled Otin, one of Aang's best friends in the school grounds. He threw the leather round ball far as Kuzon ran as fast as he could (without airbending) to the ball.

Another one of Kuzon's friends, Moto, the larger and chubby one of the group, tried to keep up with Kuzon, but was no match to the free-spirited kid's speed. As the ball neared the ground, Kuzon attempted to catch it with one hand, but was stopped by Ms. Kwan, their teacher. The ball flew past her and Ms. Kwan just stared at Kuzon.

"Recess is over, back to class, all of you," ordered Ms. Kwan. "Come on now!"

The kids pouted and followed their teacher back into class. Ever since Kuzon's party, everyone in the school also found better ways to play during recess rather the "safe" games like _Hide and Explode _and _Marching in Place_. But because of that, they were also being watched closer by the teachers and guards.

Another good day with learning. Aang managed to get a new bag strapped around his waist as a present from On Ji, one of his friends in the school grounds and the one who had a crush on him. He also learned that most of the Fire Navy ships are occupying the Blockade and the waters of Ba Sing Se rather than protecting the capital. While he was about to exit the gates of the school, he thought he heard a whisper from the corner. He looked at the corner to find a boy looking rather cool and simple. He turned away and heard the whisper again from the corner. Looking again, the boy didn't look any different. Turning away again, the whisper was no longer a whisper.

"Hey!" yelled the boy.

Startled, Kuzon faced the boy quickly in a fighting stance. The boy didn't seemed surprised by his reaction and just called him again.

"Get over here!"

Confused, Kuzon just listened and went over to the corner. He had short brown hair that was trimmed and looked similar to his own hair, minus the color. Also in school uniform, nothing else could be used to recognize him differently from the others, except that he had the darkest brown eyes he has ever seen.

"You're Kuzon, right?" asked the boy, leaning on the wall and looking calm still. He wasn't facing him like he was scared of his face or something.

"Yeah, but why did you call me here?" replied Kuzon.

"I hear things everywhere, and I know certain things you might want to know."

"...Go on..."

"You know that kid you embarrassed a couple of days ago, Hide?"

"Yeah..."

"I think he's gonna have his revenge on you soon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Appreciate reviews and constructive critism. Flames just make me laugh, but I don't think I'll get any here. Future chapters will be coming soon! TMT**


	2. The Weird Boy and the Invitation

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 2: The Weird Boy and the Invitation**_

**A/N:**** Those friends like Otin and Moto earlier are actual characters that showed up in **_**The Headband**_**, but weren't named. Otin is the one who invited Aang to play **_**Hide and Explode **_**with them while Moto is the one who hides in his turtle neck when he's scared or nervous, or in other words, the chubby one. There was (I think) one more of those kids who did the crazy freestyle dance. He'll be mentioned in this chapter. ****End of A/N.**

**Sweet! About 200 hits and 5 reviews on the first chapter! That's a good average for me, lol. Hopefully I can continue doing what I'm doing that what you guys like (judging by the 2 reviews). Finally, I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, or **_**The Legend of Aang **_**in some countries.**

"What do you mean Hide is gonna get his revenge?" asked Kuzon, or Aang, to the boy leaning on the wall.

"Like I said, I hear things everywhere. It pays off when you're neutral to both sides of a conflict," replied the boy. "You get just enough amount of trust to be told things when you're not the enemy."

"That didn't really answer my question..."

"I answered the best I could; that's all I heard. If I were you, I'd find my own fighting gang or train hard to fight them all. I assume you do _not _know how to firebend...?"

"No, I don't."

"Then good luck with your problem!"

With that, the boy just walked off and exited the school grounds. He did so rather quickly that Kuzon just barely realized what he said. He tried to catch up with the boy after leaving the grounds, but he was nowhere to be found. Scratching his head, Aang proceeded back to his cave, since none of his friends could play today.

_Later..._

"Let me get this straight...a jealous jock is going to 'get his revenge on you' by beating you up with a bunch of other jocks?" asked Sokka, sitting on a rock in the cave that ws made by Toph.

"That's what it sounded like when he told me," said Aang, finally taking off his headband and giving it to Momo to play with.

"Aang, this is a big deal. Last time you got in a fight with Hide, me and Sokka had to pretend that we were your parents and cover for you," said Katara, also sitting on a rock.

"I know, I know, but the weirdest thing was that he asked me if I knew firebending. When I said no, he just wished me good luck. He seemed very weird...weirder than Sokka," said Aang.

"Yeah, he does sound...wait...like me?!"

"Maybe it's just a rumor he heard. I doubt anyone would want to try that after failing the first time," said Katara.

The discussion would continue for the rest of the night before the final day of the week before it was the weekend break. Aang was excited for the weekend since it was a break from Ms. Kwan and he could play with his school friends outside the grounds. He could finally play with Otin, Moto, Feri (an odd and tall friend who hung out with Moto before Kuzon came), and maybe even On Ji and her friends and didn't need to be on the grounds.

The next day Aang found himself up early. Everyone else was still asleep, including Momo, which had Aang's headband on him as a blanket. He felt kinda sorry that he had to take the headband from Momo, but he had to for his and everyone else's sake in the cave. Leaving a note for the others to let him know of his early departure, he left to find some early breakfast in the town.

The town did have a wide variety of choices of fruits and vegetables, they were just in another part of the town. Apples, bananas, tomatoes, pears, pineapples, leechy nuts, fruit pies, and fruit smoothies were only a few of the selections. When they first arrived at the town, the only thing the stands offered were meat. This time, they knew all of the town's selections of food. No matter how much he wished to buy the sweets, he knew he couldn't spend too much money on them, especially on sweets. Buying a few apples and a pouch of leechy nuts, he proceeded to the school and would wait until it started.

After a few minutes of waiting and eating the last of his food, it started to get boring. _Maybe I should've slept in more, _thought Aang, _waiting can sure be a drag_. He wasn't the only one there though. A few of some other early birds were also waiting in places near the locked gates of the school, chatting with each other. Aang found a stone bench and sighed.

Looking around from boredom, he noticed the same boy who warned him yesterday about Hide's plot. He was, again, leaning on a wall, except this time it was on the outside wall. He was just looking at the plain and cloudless morning sky. The boy noticed him and called to him again.

"So do you have a plan?" asked the boy as "Kuzon" walked towards him. "Some say Hide will act today."

"What?! You never told me when!" exclaimed Kuzon. "You just warned me and that's it!"

"I know, but you're supposed to prepare for the worst possible case whenever you know about something. You should've been ready as soon as I told you. You should know that since you're the Avatar."

Aang's jaw just dropped and his eyes shot open. _He knows?! How?!!_

"I mean, c'mon, you're going to fight the Fire Lord, so you should know all of the worst cases."

"Shh!! Keep it down!" begged Aang, still wondering how in the world he knew. "How do you know?"

"Two reasons I _could've _known: One could be because you just told me, or is it two, when I walked past you yesterday, I looked back after crossing in a certain angle and saw the blue tatoo line on your neck. If anyone else would've done what I did, boy oh boy, you would be on the run."

He couldn't be more confused and frightened of what was happening right now. Someone in the Fire Nation knew he was the Avatar, but he wasn't reporting him. He could easily just prove he was the Avatar by yelling it out, but instead, he's just doing nothing. What would he do next though...?

"Like I said earlier, it pays off when you're neutral to both sides of a conflict. That way, you get just enough amount of trust to be told things when you're not the enemy. Besides, what's the purpose if I do turn you in? You have no reward on you're head since the world thinks you're dead, it'll only be exciting and good for the time being, and I'll be making many enemies. I always want the least amount of enemies as possible," said the boy, looking at him now. "That way, you have fewer problems."

"But...but...uh..." stuttered Aang, starting to sweat.

"_Relax_. I'm neutral. Besides, the gates are open now, lets go."

Aang just swallowed a whole bunch of fear and listened. Aang was now looking as frightened as a cornered beaver-mouse, glancing in random directions aorund the 2 as they entered the school grounds. Today wasn't going to be a fun day, today was going to be one of the most difficult in his life. Whenever Aang looked at the boy, he always looked calm like if nothing happened back there.

_Later...Recess Time..._

_Keep calm, stay cool, _thought Aang as he walked out to the school grounds. It was hard to keep calm. Hide and his gang can act today, the boy (who he still doesn't know by name) can easily spill the beans and blow his cover, or another student can do what the boy did and find the tatoo on his neck. He occasionally checked to make sure that his turtle neck was covering all of his neck in fear. He didn't notice the girl walking up to him and only noticed when she called him.

"Kuzon?" she asked.

"No I'm not! Oh...uh...yeah?" said Aang, overreacting a bit.

"Someone told me to give you this note. I think it's from On Ji."

"Okay, thanks."

The girl handed him the note and walked off. Right before he opened it, Otin, Moto, and Feri were over his shoulder, ready to read it. Kuzon just looked back at them and they tried to act natural and look away, though Feri tripped over Moto's foot when he tried to. They just laughed and Kuzon put away the note. _I'll read it after school. I just hope it's not an important note._ He would play with the 3 of them for the rest of the recesses during school, breaking about 2 rules (Running into a student and hitting a ball on the statue of Ozai, which gave them detention during the final recess).

The end of school. It seemed to pass by longer since he was in an awkward position. He was no longer nervous since nothing else has changed since his encounter with the boy. He still played with his 3 friends as usual, he got in trouble occasionally, and no one accused him of being the Avatar, or the ghost of one anyway. Finding a safe place away from the students walking back to their homes (which was in a tight ally between 2 homes), he opened his note from On Ji. He read it in his mind:

_Dear Kuzon,_

_Me and my friends are throwing a party as a "thank you" for your party. We're also inviting the others that were there last time so they can have fun again. I'll also have a surprise for you myself _(Aang blushed a bit at this part)_. Can you make it? If you can, it'll be on the other side of the island in an abandoned beach house. You would think someone would live here, it's pretty big! Anyway, hope you can make it!_

_Sincerely,_

_On Ji_

"You lucky devil! You already have someone with a crush on you _and _get invited to her party! You might get a kiss from her," said a boy behind his back.

Aang turned around quickly and was shocked to find the weird boy again, the one who knew he was the Avatar. He seemed to read the whole thing at the same time he did, but how did he not hear him coming from behind him?

"Uh...yeah, I guess," replied Aang, a bit abashed. "I don't know where exactly the place is, do you know?"

"Lemme read it again..."

Aang gave him the message to read through again. Nothing could be more weirder than this at the moment. He's acting like _nothing _happened before at all! After reading through it for about 10 seconds, he gave it back to Aang.

"I know where it is. I used to go there when I got bored to look for crab turtles. It doesn't say when it is though...guess we'll just go now."

"Wait...now? We?"

"Yeah, what, you think I'm gonna miss out on another party; I missed the 1st one and it made you popular!"

"Okay, fine, but before we go, can I know your name?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Now let's go!"

He seemed excited, that's for sure, but even Sokka was never this weird. 1st, he warns him about Hide since he was "neutral", then he knows Aang's the Avatar, and now he's acting like he knew him for a long time. Hopefully the party will clear his head and stop him from having more than 1 of himself. _Just stop thinking about this and go to the party. I'll be able to tell Katara, Sokka, and Toph about this guy when I'm there, _thought Aang; he assumed they would be there since the note said everyone from before would be there.

"Hopefully you got some new dance moves to show at this party, it sounds like On Ji is gonna show everyone her moves this time," said the boy, chuckling a bit as they walked down the street. "Maybe we'll have a dance-a-thon or something...I would kinda stink at that."

_About 30 minutes later..._

Both Aang and the boy peered through the large beach house's window. It was really dark in there, nothing could be seen. Aang assumed this was the surprise On Ji said in her note.

"Well, lets go in, we'll keep them waiting," said the boy, looking at Aang.

Aang nodded and turned the dusty knob to open the large door. They both entered the dark room and expected a loud "surprise!", but got nothing. When they walked in further, the door behind them shut and the room lit. Instead of kids that were Aang's age excited, he found teen jocks looking ready to fight with Hide in the front of them.

"This is where you get your punishment, Colony Trash!" said Hide, pointing at Aang.


	3. A Taste of Agni Kai

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 3: A Taste of Agni Kai**_

**1st off, THANK YOU ALL for the reviews and hits! Never before have I had a FF getting this "popular" in such a quick time. To some who reviewed, I know I said I might take several weeks for the next chapter due to problems, but I managed to fit in enough time. Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, and alerts.**

**I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, and if I did, I would more even more popular than this, lol.**

"Something isn't right...can you read what Aang's note said again?" asked Toph, sitting on a bench outside the school gates.

Katara took out the message and read it again outloud for Toph. "_Dear everyone, I left early since I'm up already. Hope you don't mind that I did. Anyway, after school, I'll be coming back as soon as it's over to hand in some new stuff I learned about the Fire Nation then be off again. If I come back a little later than usual, it's because I got detention again. Well, hope you guys find some stuff for yourself before I do! - Aang_. What's wrong with it?"

"It says he would be back 'a little later' as in maybe 30 minutes like last time, not for more than an hour! Something's up..."

"But nothing bad could happen to him; he can take care of himself."

Sokka gave a quiet chuckle when Katara said that. She turned to him, looking quite annoyed with her brother.

"What was that for?"

"It's because you think Aang can take care of himself, but you still act like a mom to him many times," replied Sokka, laughing a bit as he spoke.

"No I don't! You don't think that too, Toph, do you?"

"Uh...yeah...I'm gonna have to side with Snoozles on this one."

"Enough of this then. We need to find Aang. He could know really important things right now and not tell us because he got too caught up in playing with his other friends. I know we're actually having a good time here, but we're still in enemy territory. Come on!"

The other 2 agreed and they left the front gates of the school. They decided to stay in a group since if they split up, how would they tell the others if he/she found Aang? They traveled to the open market where they usually bought their food. They didn't find him, but they did find the chubbish Moto and the skinny Feri, 2 of Aang's, or Kuzon's, friends. They told him that his parents were worried that he hadn't come back yet and would apreciate if they found him since the mother was "supposed" to be in labor. Not finding him anywhere, they had to go around and asking people from the school. None of them have seen Kuzon since the end of school. They eventually found Otin, the other friend of Kuzon, who said he received an invitation from On Ji to some place he never had time to read before he, Moto, and Feri were caught. Katara, Sokka, and Toph asked Moto and Feri why they didn't mention that, but they simply replied with "I forgot."

Learning where some of the girls of school went to from Otin, they went to the place, which ended up a playground with the sandbox and everything. By coincidence, they did end up finding On Ji and her friends talking and asked her what she was doing here and not at the party _she _was hosting. She answered back by saying she never planned one at all. On Ji became worried too of Kuzon and she helped the 6 look for him, of course, after saying goodbye to her other friends. They searched for Kuzon non-stop, but while they were looking for him, he was in serious trouble with the jocks of the school.

_Back at the beach house..._

"It took me awhile, but now I got you where I want ya!" said Hide, proud of his plan working. "This is what happens when you mess with jocks!"

The others agreed to him and took a step closer to the surrounded Kuzon and the weird boy who knew of Kuzon's true identity. Several of them took firebending stances while others took melee positions. It looks like they were just going to beat up Kuzon a bit, it was going to be more than that, a permaneant bruise. Back to back, the boy and Kuzon looked around at each punk as they crept closer. _What can I do?! I can't bend or else my cover is blown, and I can't dodge everyone's attacks! And if I make it out of here, then what about this guy...? _He took a look at the boy with the corner of his eye. The odd thing was, he didn't seemed scared or frightened from the probably dozens of jocks; he looked like he was ready to counter and fight back since he had a grin and tough look on his face.

"These guys are either wannabe fighters or benders, they'll be no problem," whispered the boy to Kuzon. "Just avoid every attack and watch them give up."

Kuzon nodded in agreement as the melee fighters moved in. Fists raised and roars on, they charged. Kuzon and the boy ran forward from each other and seperated. Dealing with 2 fists both aiming at his face, he evaded by ducking and doing swift kicks at the legs of both of them. The kick tripped one of them, but the kick was halted by the other due to his size. Kuzon looked up to see this kid twice as big as him, bigger than Hide. He grabbed Kuzon by his vest collars and tossed him back to the middle of the room. _How does Sokka fight like this?!_

When Kuzon looked back to the boy, he was amazed to see benders at battle. Not just the jock benders, but also the boy himself. He was somehow evading every blast and countering with his own blasts from both his hands and feet. He even saw one bender attempt a round house kick at the boy's head, but he lowered his upper body by bending back, landed on his hands, and spun his entire body with his hands with fire erupting from both feet as if he was a sprinkler of fire. To amazed with the boy's bending, he failed to notice the jocks charging at him. He looked at them in time to get back up quickly and avoid one of the jocks punches that ended up pounding the ground hard. If Kuzon was right, that jock's knuckles were broken now.

Of course, not all these jocks are high and mighty and don't care if they're called "back-stabbers" since one of them kicked Kuzon in the back, causing him to tremble forward. The good thing was, it wasn't in the spine, so he can still fight; the bad thing was, it still hurt a lot! He turned to face the back-stabber to find, shockingly, the girl who gave him the invitation. She didn't seem so sweet as she did before. Waiting for her to stirke first, she charged and attempted to quickly jab him in the face. Moving his head to the left in time, he grabbed her arm with his own left arm and pushed her down hard with his right arm. But this gal was no sissy; she rolled back a bit and jumped right back to her 2 feet. Quicker than her jab, she kicked straight for Kuzon's gut and hit its target. Kuzon flew back to the large jock as he grabbed him again but kept him in his grip. With Kuzon hanging and not able to fight properly, the jocks gained up on him. It was like Kuzon was a live and fresh punching bag for all of these jocks.

Like a bright light of hope, fire missed Kuzon's head by a few inches and hit the large jock's head, causing him to let go of him. Back on his 2 feet, he had to face the front 3 jocks cornering him. More fire was bended and hit all 3 jocks' backs as they flew forward. The boy did a nice and round kick behind them all while they were gaining on the hanging Kuzon. Back to back again, they now had to face 9 jocks since the lagre jock wasn't done yet, even being hit in the face with fire.

"You're not doing too good. Maybe you should stick with me more often," said the boy, ready to strike anyone like before.

"Easy for you to say, you're the one who knows how to bend!"

"Breathe in through the nose, and out the mouth, you should get that quickly."

Kuzon was confused why he told him that _now_, but he did remember that being that long lesson from Jeong Jeong back in the winter. Was he telling him how to firebend? _No time!_

Fire was bended at both of them from all the enemy benders. Kuzon saw the boy put both of his hands together like a loud clap and a small fire shield surrounded them. The fire was repeled and the boy spread the shield toward all of the jocks like a ring of fire. Some of them blocked it while others took the hit. Not only was this boy good at attacking, he was good at defending as well. Kuzon then saw the boy point at Hide, who looked exhausted right now, and said to him:

"Bring it!"

Soon, all of the jocks charged in at them from all directions. No chance to evade or dodge, no chance of attacking with fists and feet, no chance of bending. Unless there was something this boy still had. But instead of doing fancy bending, he made a small fireball and handed it to him. Kuzon was lucky enough he still remembered how to hold a controlled fireball in his hands. After having good control of the fireball, he looked at the boy again. He nodded at him and understood what to do.

_Breathe in the nose, and out the mouth_

He breathe in lots of air (thanks to the airbending) through his nose, and split his hands in 2 and pointed his hands left and right. At the same time while doing that, he breathed out through the mouth and the boy ducked while the fireball that was split in 2 was now an entire ring of inferno spreading in all directions. He did this in the winter too. All jocks couldn't do anything, and were hit hard by the inferno. All 9 of them, even the large 1, collided with the walls of the beach house and fell to the floor afterwards. That's the 1st time Kuzon bended fire since the winter time, but it was the 1st time when he did mean to do what he did.

Both of them heard the door trying to open and remembered it was locked. It looks like someone heard the fighting and is trying to get in. Kuzon ran to the door to unlock it, but he acted a bit too soon. He heard the boy yell in pain and saw in time that Hide punched fire at the boy's back. _Back-stabber..._

Seeming to know what Kuzon wanted to know, he bended another fireball in his hands and quickly tossed it to Kuzon while still on the floor. Kuzon repeated the process and seeing that the boy was on the ground already, he didn't hold back. But instead of bending it in all directions, he moved both his hands up from his waist to his chest, gathering some chi, and let out the power through his palms and to the fireball. The fire shot out and hit Hide like before, but this time, he was down for good. Everyone had been beaten finally.

"Nice...bending...ugh..." said the boy, trying to get on his knees.

Kuzon assisted the boy by wrapping his arm around his shoulder and carrying him up. As they proceeded to the door, it suddenly broke open as Toph from the other side kicked it open, shocking everyone that saw.

"Okay, Wan, you got to lift some weights or something," said Toph, pointing at Sokka's chest without looking at him.

Being Sokka's disguised name, he looked down in embarrassment as Katara, Otin, Moto, Feri, and On Ji entered the house. They saw all the beaten jocks and their jaws dropped in amazement. They looked at the boy and then to Kuzon.

"I know what you're thinking," started Kuzon, noticing how they thought the boy didn't help at all, "but it wasn't all me."

"We're gonna...have to do...some...storytelling..." said the boy slowly, still in pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally an action chapter huh? Brought some good stuff into this finally! Hope this is what y'all were expectin' (No, I'm not from the South!) Please review, and hope you guys enjoyed it! TMT**


	4. Gramps

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 4: Gramps**_

_**The Painted Lady **_**premiered on Friday and I loved it! It was good to see some good bending after awhile. Did anyone else notice when that boy went "She's cooooooming...!" that he sounded like the little girl from **_**"Poltergeist" **_**or whatever? The quote there was "They're heeeeeeeere...!". It was also good to see some more shipping when Aang confronted Katara in her disguise and saying she was very pretty for a spirit, lol. Well, **_**Sokka's Master **_**is the next episode and airs on Friday, 8:30 EST. That episode looks real good, even without bending. Anyway, here's the 4th chapter, and thanks again for those reviewing!**

**I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, but I do own a pair of socks that smell bad!**

The GAang was taking the boy back to his home to recover. He kept saying he was fine, but whenever they would try to let him walk, he would fall right down. It seemed Hide struck a bull's-eye with his fireball when he hit his back. The good thing was that he wasn't actually paralyzed, he was just really hurt from a full blast from behind. Otin, Moto, Feri, and On Ji left the GAang to do what they were doing since it was getting late. It took an hour for Kuzon and the boy to reach the beach house without stopping, so this time, after stopping several times to see if he can walk, it took much longer.

They eventually reached the town and put him down on a bench. Kuzon was tired himself since he had to fight as well, both with bending and not bending. All taking a break now, Sokka, or Wan, decided to break the silence.

"Ok, Kuzon, I think you and...uh...this guy...need to start explaining WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED BACK THERE!!" screaming when he started at "what."

"Wan, calm down, it's not like they planned for this to happen, it was a trap," said Katara.

"No, I think you need to calm down _'Amaya_,'" -- Sokka said to Katara, using her disguise name -- "we thought this could happen and we didn't prepare for it! For all we knew, this guy could've been a wuss, not fight, and Kuzon would've been beaten up to the core!"

"First, I think both of you need to quiet down," interrupted Toph, or Midori, putting her hands on both Wan's and Amaya's mouths. "Second, we need to get this guy back to his home so we can discuss this later."

They nodded and Kuzon put the boy's arm around his shoulder again. Proceeding down the street without getting "is he alright" from the people was impossible. For a nation that wanted to invade the entire world, they really cared for each other, just like evry other nation. _Guru Pathik was right about the nations; we're all and the same, _thought Kuzon. _Even if we control different elements and dress differently, we still have similar aspects._

"It's this home," said the boy, pointing to a small house with a brown curved roof. "Just be sure to knock first or else Gramps will be tick. Even I have to knock to get into my own home."

Listening to him, Wan knocked on the dirty and wooden door. The walls of the home were painted white with the corners of the house covered in red stripes. It looked like most homes around here, but each house had at least one thing different about the others. This one had a brown roof insted of maroon, red, gold, or white. After a few more seconds, the door opened and revealed a _very _old-looking man with a cane that looked like it was just picked up from the ground. He had a messy grey beard that covered some of his wrinkles, and it was down to the bottom of his neck, and he a full head of grey hair. He was in maroon robes that had a gold color around the collar of the robe.

"Keiji, you're home late, did the cave hoppers corner you again?" asked the old-timer in a quiet-like cracked voice. "You should really get over your fear for them, they're harmless!"

"Good to see you too Gramps," said the boy, who the others assumed was named Keiji. He looked at Kuzon now. "Could you help me to my room? It's the only room on the left."

Kuzon nodded and headed to the room when "Gramps" stepped out of the way. He couldn't help but notice that Gramps was looking at him suspiciously, with the eyebrow raised and everything. As Kuzon led Keiji to his room, Gramps looked back to the other 3. He knelt down to be the same height as Wan and looked at him closely, giving Wan the chills.

"Oh, don't mind Gramps," admonished Keiji before he was out of view. "He's been alive for awhile now and likes to freak people out with his 'ability' to tell what they've been through."

"How does he do that?" asked Wan, looking back at Gramps with his head extended as far back as it can since the man's head was close, observaing something.

After a few seconds, Kuzon came back into the near-empty living room. Gramps still looked the same as he stared at Wan still. A few more seconds...then he spoke finally.

"You're the son of the Southern Water Tribe Chief."

All 4 of them were now fully aware of Gramps "abilities" and were stunned. He, too, can tell that these kids weren't of the Fire Nation or the Colonies.

"Told ya!" yelled Keiji from his room.

"You wish to be the greatest warrior of the century, if not the millenium. You love to eat but somehow never turn chubby or obese like some people. Lastly, you've seen and experienced many things most people have not."

"You're real good..." said Wan, amazed.

Gramps ignored Wan and turned to Midori (Toph). She didn't move and didn't show any sign of being afraid of the old timer. He was quicker with her and spoke again.

"You're the daughter of one of the richest families of the Earth Kingdom," he started. "You claim to be the greatest Earthbender in the world. You know how to bend metal like if was simple earthbending. Lastly, you wish to marry someone who isn't like any of your parents.

"Yep, he's _real _good," said Toph, crossing her arms.

He then turned to Amaya (Katara), who acted like Wan when he bent to her height and observed her eyes. He seemed to hum a tune that sounded familiar to both Amaya and Wan. They both realized it was from their childhood. After humming for a minute, he spoke.

"Your parents hummed that song to put you and your brother to sleep when you 2 were younger." Looking at Wan, then back to Amaya. "You wish you can go back in time and save your mother from dying and from your father leaving. You, too, have seen what most people haven't seen or experienced. Lastly, you like someone that you've known for awhile and wish to know if he likes you too."

Amaya was quiet after he spoke. _How does he do that?! I just hope he doesn't say too much about that last thing..._ thought Amaya.

"And now you," said Gramps, turning to Kuzon, who was watching him do his magic to his friends. Keiji also seemed to be near Kuzon. He ws wearing a lighter maroon shirt and grey sweats. He obviously looked like he could walk now for sure.

"Hm...you're different from the others..." said Gramps to Kuzon. "By both looks and ways of life. And what a past you have..."

"Uh...Keiji, is it? Your grandpa is starting to freak me out a bit..."

"I warned ya, he freaks people out like this. He scares random people he's never seen before by doing this on even-numbered days and says random quotes from books and tales on odd-numbered days. He can say some good advice though," replied Keiji, one hand on his back.

"You're tougher too...I can't see what most of your biggest thoughts are..." said Gramps, still looking at Kuzon's eyes. "Probably because..."

He suddenly reached his hand up to Kuzon's headband and pulled it off before he could react. It revealed the Airbender arrow tattoo on his forehead. The GAang reacted quickly and sided with Kuzon after Wan quickly grabbed the headband and put if back over his forehead.

"...you're the Avatar."

"No!! Nope, he's not! Aw man, look at the time, we should be going now and talk about stuff non-Avatar related! Come on guys, and let's go quickly! Chop-chop now!" said Wan, a bit too quickly for them to understand. Keiji just gave a chuckle and looked at them.

"We're the kind of people that don't like to get too involved with outside matters that are none of our businesses. You're secret is safe with us, don't worry," said Keiji, trying to calm them down. "Besides, I think Gramps knew that since you guys got here."

"What makes you say that?" asked Midori.

"Gramps'll tell you when he feels like it. But right now, he's in his weird state, so let him finish."

They just listened and went back to looking at the old-timer, who hasn't moved at all. He looked at Kuzon for a bit longer then spoke again.

"You wish you can do different things that you did in the past, _many _events in the past. You want to know how to make a giant dragon out of an element and ride it like a pet," -- Kuzon looked embarrassed a bit and gace a little chuckle while rubbing his head. -- "And...hm...you...also like someone that you've known for awhile and also wish to know if--"

"Ok, you can stop there!" said Kuzon, almost yelling, as he shut the old man's mouth his hand. He looked to Keiji. "Are you sure he does this often?"

"Do I look like I'm surprised?" asked Keiji, looking at himself as if he actually didn't know.

Taking his hand away from Gramps, Kuzon looked at him again and prayed to every spirit that he wouldn't finish that sentence. They answered and he remained quiet, but he turned to Keiji and looked normal now.

"Why did you bring these ones here? If the authorities find out we have the Avatar actually _alive_, we can no longer call ourselves 'friendly' to everyone," asked Gramps, looking real serious with both his hands resting on his cane, or stick.

"We can still be known as friendly if no one finds out. Besides, they need us more than ever now," replied Keiji, crossing his arms and looked at the GAang. "One reason is that they need us to _never _tell anyone what you just said aloud, and the second reason is that 'Kuzon' here is still looking for a firebending teacher."

"Wait...are you saying you're gonna teach me firebending?!" asked Kuzon, getting excited.

"No, I mean the person from across the street that can -- of course I mean me!"

"Oh yeah!"

Kuzon jumped so high that he accidently bumped his head on the ceiling and hurt himself. All 3 were asking if he was alright while Keiji stood next to Gramps.

"So you're choosing a side now, huh?" asked Gramps, looking to Keiji.

"Yeah, I figure that they're already dealing with too much trouble fitting in, and I wouldn't mind seeing what it'll be like after the Fire Lord is gone. It could be a good thing for both of us, if not all of us in the nation," replied Keiji, also keeping his voice down.

"True, Ozai sure knows how to keep the nation under control by just using propaganda."

"You actually said his name without saying 'Fire Lord', are you choosing a side too now?"

"Hey, no relative of mine is going to be a rebel without some backup!"

"Thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: "Amaya" (Katara) "Night Rain" in Japanese. "Midori" (Toph) "Green" in Japanese. "Keiji" (Yes, it's a boy's name!) "Lead Cautiously" in Japanese. Who knew going to a site with a bunch of baby names and meanings could be some good help? lol. I know, filler, but now something else has come up! Please review, and thanks for reading! TMT**


	5. Starting Firebending Lessons

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 5: Starting Firebending Lessons**_

**Yep, it's official, this is my most popular FF, and just after 4 chapters too. My highest number of reviews from the others was 28, and most are from the same people; for this one, it's tied, but with much more different reviewers. All 4 chapters have at least 150 hits, and the total is 1,400 approximately (1st chapter has 700, lol). Thanks all of you for reading this FF so far, love getting and replying to all these reviews! But judging by one of the other reviews, I think I showed Keiji being a bit too strong somehow. I apologize if he sounds sounds what some call "GarySue"-ish to some. I thought of replying to the reviews in every next chapter like in some FF's, but I don't think most of the reviews are long enough for me to simply say "thanks" and nothing else, lol. Ok, onto the next chapter...**

**I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, but I do encourage to help out the show by buying some merchandise of some kind (DVD's, LEGOS, etc.). I know I sound like an actual worker right now advertising to get you guys to buy the stuff, but come on, that's how shows like **_**The Simpsons **_**run for almost 2 decades!**

Waving Gramps and Keiji goodbye from their house, the GAang left for their cave on the far side of the island. It was now dark enough for the stars to be showing, but the sky still had a bit of sunlight showing beyond the horizon. It gave the horizon a nice orange and pink color while the rest of the sky remained dark blue.

Katara kept feeling bad for trying to insult Toph that one night when they were running from Azula by saying the night sky looked wonderful. Of course, she ended up getting what she had coming to her. If they had the time, she wish she could look at the sky all day and try to count every one of them while laying on a flat grassy hill. _That would be pretty romantic._

Even Sokka, a person who didn't care much for the Great Divide, the largest canyon in the world, occasionally looked up to look at the sky. Of course, it could've been the moon like he usually did, but he was with Suki. The other 3 dared not to mention or ask what had happened to her.

Toph couldn't see anything, of course, but she couldn't help but smile. The breeze in the night sky was much calmer and cooler to her than the hot summer day one. _The other 3 can enjoy all those "stars" they want; I'll enjoy the feeling of the thing they couldn't live without._

Aang did look up to the stars, but it wasn't to look at them, it was to thank the spirits for everything so far. Roku and Yue encouraged him to keep going after he surrendured to the forces of nature. His friends managed to find him on Cresent Island and they continued their odyssey. They found disguises, found shelter, found a town, found new friends, found useful information, and most importantly, found a firebending teacher. Even after being in a state where it felt like he was gone, things now seemed to turn out perfectly.

_Ok, don't get too carried away now, _said Aang to himself. _Last time someone said this, it was jinxed and ended up with us losing._

Tightening his headband, Aang and the others turned around the next house and onto the hill covered in dirt that eventually led to sand and a cave. They always past this house when entering or leaving the town, even the first time they tried fitting in. Aang just realized that when he arrived here the 1st time 100 years ago, everyone here was much brighter. Everyone used call each other "Hotman" and when they would say that thing would be fun, they would always say "it's a blast!" But it seemed like the war changed everyone completely, and even after the war, it would probably take awhile to change them back into who they were before.

_I'll worry about the aftermath during the aftermath. Right now, I need to try and remember everything Jeong Jeong taught me so I won't be surprised with Keiji's lessons, _thought Aang as they reached the cave.

Momo gave his monkey-like screech from Appa's head and flew to them. The lemur was now left with Appa since he usually got Aang in trouble every time he brought him and was always told to put his pet outside the school. Aang still felt sorry for Appa though, for that huge thing that can fly had to stay in the back of a cave the whole time while they were gone.

"Ok, things seem to be working out better than I thought," said Sokka, breaking the silence while sitting on a rock in the cave. "Aang now seems to have found a friendly teacher to teach him firebending, but we still need to be more cautious now."

"Why do we need to do that? Even if they tell about us, I think everyone else will think they're being weird again since it seems to be normal for them," said Toph, also taking a seat. "Besides, Keiji seems to be nice enough to keep things to himself."

"Ugh, I had a feeling this would happen..."

"What? Aang finding a teacher? Us staying in a town that has our complete trust now?" asked Katara. "I can never know why you always seem to doubt everything that happens for a good reason."

"I'm just trying to see all possibilites! Last time I tried being positive, we did end up getting the Earth King's support, but we still lost in the end."

"Whatever, let's just try to sleep now."

"I'll fall asleep later, I'm gonna feed Appa and Momo," said Aang, taking off his headband while Momo grabbed it like last time.

Saying their good-nights, Toph bended up tents for everyone and fell asleep. It took awhile for Aang, since he was excited to learn firebending for a 2nd time. Last time, it didn't end too well since he was impatient and didn't master the elements in the order the legend said the Avatar needed to do it in. And this time seemed to be better. It wasn't an old and experienced rebel, it was a boy the same age his other teachers were, so maybe it'll be easier also. Finally, after about a full hour, he finally fell into a deep asleep.

_In the middle of the night..._

_The surrounding area was pitch black. The only thing visible was the person, the dirt within' 5 feet, and the person across. They were circling in a fighting stance, but were meant to dance instead. It was his idea to dance like this. After awhile though, the blackness grew wider and she noticed everyone's attention on them. Soon, she was embarrassed and felt like walking away, but was glued to how they were moving._

_"Aang, everyone's watching," she whispered to him. The blackness was no longer there and now it was a full cave._

_"Don't worry about them," he started. The surrounding grew darker again. "It's just you and me right now."_

_Blushing from the look he gave her, the darkness was again covering everything else and it was them 2. She continued smiling and soon they begun their dance in the dark. They occasionally heard gasps and cheers from the outside, but she couldn't notice them. At one moment, their faces were really close and she almost lost it. But luckily, he seemed to notice it too at the time and just smiled. She did the same and they continued on dancing. After handstands to flips in the air, it ended with her back resting on his arm. They both heard applauses from the outside, and both of them were taking deep breaths and sweating._

_Sure, this is what happened so far, but something is now happening that wasn't there before._

_Their faces weren't apart. His face was bent down enough for them to be sharing something since they were in another cave..._

"Katara, wake up!"

Katara slowly opened her eyes to find Aang. He was already wearing his headband and ready to go off. She nodded a bit before he left her to fix her hair. The other 2 were already up, chatting about what to do while Aang learned firebending. Momo and Appa were still asleep at the end of the cave, which was bright now, thanks to the early summer sunrise. She rubbed her eyes before realizing what she dreamed about. _Do I really like him that much? _Thought Katara, looking over to the boy at the edge of the cave with the ends of his headband flowing a bit in the wind. _It was just a dream. I was probably thinking of 2 things at once before I slept. But...it didn't feel like a mistake..._

_Later in the town..._

"First impressions are very important! Why are you late on your 1st day learning firebending?" asked Gramps after Kuzon knocked on the door once.

"We aren't late, we're early!" argued Wan.

"Oh, _now _you say so, Keiji is in his room."

The 4 took only 2 steps in when he slammed the door behind them. They were alerted, but only to see nothing wrong at all. Gramps' cane was on the knob as if someone were going to break in. He looked back at the kids as if they were the ones being stupid right now.

"I have nothing better to do today, I might as well make sure no interruptions are made."

After staring at him strangely, they finally turned slowly, which seemed to bother Gramps even more.

"Speed is the key! Move it!"

They just listened and ran to Keiji's room. After they were out of site, Gramps chuckled at himself and removed his cane from the knob.

"I still got it..."

"Hey, Gramps, we're going to an open area I showed you a month ago, you coming?" asked Keiji, walking out of his room with the GAang behind him. He was wearing the grey long sleeve shirt that the uniform for the school required, but had a simple black vest over it instead. He also wore black sweats, suitable for fighting.

Gramps just gave a simple nod and opened the door. They headed out and headed east, farther away from the cave the GAang was staying in. Keiji led the way while Wan, Amaya, and Midori followed. Gramps and Kuzon followed as well, they were just behind everyone else.

"I wonder if my friends from the school will think I'm trying to avoid them...?" Kuzon asked himself.

"Nonsense, most kids from the school around here stay at home and are stuck doing lots of chores," replied Gramps. "Since most of their fathers are in the war, they have to be the man of the house and do what they would be doing. Keiji here has both of his parents in the Earth Kingdom right now."

Gramps pointed with his free hand at Keiji's back, who was talking to Midori about yesterday's fight.

"I had to raise him while they're off. We continue getting letters from his mother, but his father hasn't wrote back in about 2 months. It's a shame that it looks like only 1 of them will be returning."

"You don't believe he'll return?" asked Kuzon, looking at Gramps now.

"It's been 2 months, it's highly unlikely."

"You just can't assume things right away. I thought I would never master the other 3 elements in time before the end of summer, and look where I'm at: I mastered airbending for awhile, I mastered water and earthbending, and I'm about to learn firebending. Things usually don't turn out the way you expect them too."

"Well said, but me and Keiji go by a different process. If you expect the worst of things before the worst actually happens, you won't be surprised and sad as much as others would. It took me about a week to figure out that saying when I was told by my grandfather long ago, but now I know."

"So...right now, you're expecting me to fail at learning and we lose the war?"

"Yep, but that's not the worst for me! The worst for me is if I ever get caught with you, who ended up being alive this whole time, and I get fed to the army's komodo rhinoes for fun."

Kuzon was getting disturbed how Gramps can think of these things so easily without being affected much at all. It sounded easy for him, but for himself, it didn't seem he could ever adjust to that saying.

"I'm trying to figure out an animal worst than a komodo rhino that they could feed me to..."

Midori slowed down and was along Gramps and Kuzon now.

"You could be eaten by the giant serpent in the Earth Kingdom," suggested Midori.

"Oh, good one!" replied Gramps, looking rather delighted.

"We're here," called Keiji from the front.

They seemed to be walking longer than he thought, for their were no buildings around and the trees were some distance away. This can be a great training area for any kind of bending, except water, since their was no water around until you hit the ocean.

"I just thought of something," said Wan. "When Kuzon's playing wth fire, what are we going to do?" Amaya and Midori noticed this as well and looked at the other 3.

"You can play in those little trees over there," said Gramps while pointing to the nearby forest. "I'm sure mother nature will be willing to play with you until you fall down and hurt your knee."

"O...K...thanks...?"

"No problem!"

Wan and Midori proceeded to the forest, leaving Amaya with them. They turned to find her not following.

"Amaya, come on! Playing with mother nature is better than fireballs hitting people," said Wan.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay and watch Kuzon," said Amaya, sitting down on the patch of dirt where it was mixed with the edge of the grass, staying away from the field of fire.

Wan just gave a sigh and continued to the forest with Midori. Kuzon was about 10 meters across from where Keiji and Gramps were at in the middle of the patch of dirt.

"Gramps will be giving the good lessons and advice," said Keiji. "I'll be used as a demonstration at his side and as a punching bag. So listen to eveything this old man says!"

"Hey! I'm not old! I just have parts of me that are old!" said Gramps, poking Keiji in the shoulder with his cane. "It's what matters in the heart and mind!"

"Ok, ok, just start teaching Kuzon before we all get bored to death."

"But because of our 1st lessons, he _will _be bored to death."

"Oh man..." complained Kuzon, remembering Jeong Jeong's lessons on standing with his feet spread while breathing through the nose and out the mouth. He would leave him there on top of an abandoned hill for hours like that. It was so humiliating.

"Suck it up right now Kuzon, or you're going to lament it. Every lesson is vital for the student to learn, or you shall --"

"Lose everything I love, got it," interrupted Kuzon, spreading his legs in the awkward position and started his breathing excercises. _This is going to be a long day..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sure I'm not the only one who felt sorry for Aang during his lessons. Imagine standing like that for 3 hours! It's painful (if you're not in shape) and can be a pain in the butt not moving for a long time. Anyway, here's a little something for those who actually read these. One line said by Gramps was from a show on HBO I doubt people have seen or remembered (especially since it's rated R, lol), and another line is one I actually made up. If you can guess it, I'll give ya a free spoiler for this FF if you want it, or you can have all the imaginary cookiees you want, your choice!**

**Thans for reading, please review, and hope you enjoyed! TMT**


	6. Patience and Determination

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 6: Patience and Determination**_

**Answer to Last Chapter's Quotes: "Speed is the key." - _Band of Brothers_ and "If you expect the worst of things before the worst actually happens, you won't be surprised and sad as much as others would." - Myself. I always thought the saying I made sounded a bit gothic and emo-ish, lol, but I do that when tests are passed out and I expect a shocking F or something. Then, when I end up getting an A, B, or C, I feel better than I would usually feel.**

**Again, thanks you all so much for the positive reviews! It keeps me happy and determined to continue as soon as I can. And for those who don't live in the USA and wish to see the S3 episodes, they're all over YouTube and other video sites, so just search for Episode 1: _The Awakeni_ng, Episode 2: _The Headband_, Episode 3: _The Painted Lady_, and the newest one, Episode 4: _Sokka's Master_. Those are the S3 episodes up-to-date in the USA. I heard that the show is about to air in Japan finally, which is the Anime Capital of the world in my opinion. I really hope that they like it too, since they make and like some stuff that are much worse, lol, but not all.**

**I do NOT own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, and Bender from _Futurama_ has no connections to the show either...I think**.

_A few hours ago, before daylight._

He walked slowly to the building in the middle of this abandoned island. The island was small, but was a haven for Fire Nation nomads that traveled by sea. The entire small island was only about 2 kilometers wide by the farthest, and contained nothing but rough and grassy hills. In the middle of the island however, is a flat piece of land where the building was located. It was a rather well-known inn that was mixed with a bar and restaurant. But since this was the only building on the small island, it was a haven for runaway criminals as well.

Wearing a thick brown cloak to cover himself up, he opened the door to its widest and stepped in. His loud footsteps from his boots got the attention of everyone in there. The thick cloak made him look like another runaway criminal, so everyone tried to ignore him the best they could when he walked by them.

The inn itself was a good one. Clean wooden floors, many tables, chairs, and stools along the bar that were in good condition were everywhere. Stairs near the bar led to the inn rooms above, where each room contained the usual bed, dresser, and table. The walls in the bar were brown and tan from the mix of clay and wood used to make the building. Nowadays, since the Fire Nation army and navy got the most valuable supplies, it was hard getting the best supplies of your own to run a business. Luckily for this place, it was able to accomplish what most businesses in the Fire Nation could not.

Taking a seat at the bar, he looked at the person giving another bulky-looking man a drink and he moved to him. No matter how suspicious someone looks, the workers had to serve them, for the saying of the inn was "We serve _all_ kinds."

"Can I get ya somethin'?" asked the bartender, resting his elbow on the bar in front of him.

"I'm looking for someone in particular," replied the cloaked man, not looking up. "That's it."

"Really? No drink? No nothin'?"

"No."

"Well, what does he or she look like?"

"Not sure, but who were your most recent customers that bought a room here?"

"Well, let's see..."

The bartender turned his back on the cloaked man to get the guestbook from under the large cup of water. It had a water stain in the shape of a circle through it, but it didn't bother the bartender. He seemed to flip through a few pages before getting to the last page. He placed it on the bar and moved it to the man. He revealed his heavily armored hand and wrist to grab the book. The bartender gave the arm a look. This man probably wasn't a criminal, no, he was probably a bounty hunter.

"Anyone of these people young? Around 10 to 15?" asked the man to the bartender.

"Sorry, personal information like that is prohibited. I'd get fired if I told ya that."

"Look here..."

The bartender wasn't scared of most threats since most of them were from unarmed and drunken criminals, but this time it was _much_ different. The man revealed both heavily armored hands and took off his hood. What the bartender on his forehead is what got him to sweat madly. This man wasn't a normal guy. It was _him_. This guy wouldn't listen to _anyone_, unless he was paid loads of gold coins. This man was said to be as powerful as the Fire Lord in some ways. He put back on his hood and glared at the bartender with eyes that could kill the courage of a komodo rhino.

"O-Ok, there were these group of kids, probably teenagahs, that have a room being used right now. The room number is 23. If ya ask nicely, they might open for ya without ya blasting ta door."

The man just grunted quietly and walked off. He walked up the stairs, and as soon as he was out of sight, the bartender gave a loud sigh and wiped the sweat off his forehead his forearm.

_Whoever are those kids are, they're gonna get it. That guy shows no mercy to no one._

_Back to the present..._

Sokka and Toph were at the edge of the forest and have been for about, oh, 3 hours. It's noon now, and Aang has been like he was for all that time. Katara often shifted how she sat in the grass patch near the arena-like dirt circle, sighing every time she did. Gramps and Keiji both were standing and watching, often speaking to each other about random things from "anything new" to "I thought I saw a gorilla-cat-dog-dragon-saber-toothed-moose-lion in a dream once." Toph was laying against the trunk of a tree while Sokka was on the only strong branch of the same tree. They, too, talked about random things, but not as random.

"Do you think those firebending teachers do this just because they were taught this?" asked Sokka, looking at the almost-asleep Toph.

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, what if the very 1st Firebender did that just as a joke and the others thought it was a real thing. I mean, come on, I would do that if I discovered how to bend leaves" --he picked at a leaf on the tree-- "I would at least pretend that snoring as loud as you can in your sleep helps you in the bending."

"Good point, but it sounds unlikely. I think the Fire Nation had a mortal form of a spirit that taught them that, just like the Water Tribes. They had Agni as the spirit of fire, and the Water Tribes had Twi and La."

"Oh."

Both were silent again. Sokka still had the leaf in his hand. He smiled to himself and tried to drop it where the wind would carry it to hit Toph's head. She probably wouldn't even feel it though, since it was a small one. He dropped it and let the leaf slowly desend. He got excited as the leaf went straight for Toph's head. Sadly however, a strong wind blew and the leaf flew off in the other direction, right for Sokka. Due to his lack of reflexes at the moment, it scraped him in the eye and he fell from the branch, yelling as he did. He landed on a soft pile of earth, fortunately, as Toph heard his yelling and bended all rough rocks away from there.

"Thanks...ow..." he still was rubbing his eye from the leaf.

"Oh, what's wrong? Did a pesky fly kick your head and you fell?" asked Toph, helping him up.

"Oh yeah, like a fly would mess with me."

"But you're almost as strong as one."

"Hey!"

Meanwhile, Katara was almost asleep as well. She tried keeping herself awake by listening to Keiji's and Gramps' weird talks about a gorilla-cat-dog-something and about what order to teach Aang in. Those parts were actually important though. She took a look at Aang. He hadn't moved a muscle in 3 hours, just breathing into his nose and out of his mouth. His eyes were half-open from boredom. It looked like anyone saying something to him would make him wake up completely. _That might actually work._

"Come on Kuzon, you've been through worst times than this! You can do it!" she yelled to him, which got him to look at her and respond.

"Those times weren't boring as this though, Amaya!" he yelled back at her.

"Well, it finally took you 3 hours to finally lose concentration," said Gramps to Kuzon, causing him to look back at him. "Much longer than I expected."

"What do you mean?" asked Kuzon, assuming the lesson was over and got his feet back to normal. "Ow! My legs hurt..."

"Usually, after the 1st time standing like that, the next time is shorter. It's because most of the folks learning don't have the patience and determination to become an actual and good bender. To become an excellent bender, you must have courage, perserverance, patience, determination, strength, stamina, and about 50 different other strong words I'm forgetting at the moment."

"But I messed up still."

"But in a good way. You showed that you can be patient. Besides, it was mostly her fault anyway." Gramps pointed to Amaya, who was now blushing in embarrassment and looking away. "Now time for manipulating fire."

"Gramps, he already can manipulate fire. I gave him a little fireball in our fight and he turned it into a huge fire ring that finished them off," said Keiji. "I told you he needs to know how to make fire now."

"You never told me that!"

"Yeah I did, about 2 hours ago!"

"Well, at that time, I was here physically and not mentally. My mind was off thinking about the gorilla-cat-dog-dragon-saber-toothed-moose-lion in my dream."

Keiji gave him an annoyed look as Gramps turned to face Kuzon again. He looked like he was thinking of what to say next and begun speaking again.

"Ok, every form of bending that I know of is similar to another in a certain way. To create fire is similar to how you create air. It comes from your body and the chi in you is used to create it. Making air usually requires a more calm mind and smooth movements, similar to waterbending, and both movements build up flexibility. Waterbending is similar to earthebending by how they both need what they need to manipulate the element and builds up the ability to discern. Earthbending is similar to firebending by how they both are done with aggressive movements and builds up strength.

"To make fire, put your hand out" --Keiji opened his right hand, his palm facing the sky above-- "and concentrate on where you wish the fire to come out. It's important for your mind to know where it'll be coming from. That way, the chi in your body responds and prepares to be released. And when you give the order mentally" --a flame appeared on Keiji's palm-- "the energy responds and obeys. Got it?"

"Ok, I'll try."

"NO!! Don't try, do!"

"Ok, Sifu Gramps."

Chuckling a tiny bit from his own joke, he did the same as Keiji and stuck out his right arm, opened his hand, and made his palm face upwards. As soon as he begun to "give the order," Gramps spoke out.

"You're never going to firebend with that smiling face!" Gramps pointed at Kuzon's smile from his joke. "Airbending does require calm thoughts, but firebending is opposite in that category. You need to put on a serious and determined face to firebend. Think as if you wanted a rock to appear from out of your palm."

Kuzon nodded and tried again. He was no longer smiling and had a determined look. Breathing in through his nose, he told himself to make the flame appear from his palm. Breathing out through his mouth, he gave the order to himself to make it. And just like that, getting the attention from everyone watching, a flame appeared in his palm.

"Well look at that, he can _already_ firebend. I think he beat your record Gramps," said Keiji, impressed.

"You did it!" exclaimed Amaya, catching Kuzon off-guard when she was already hugging him and he almost lost his balance. He was lucky to extinguish his own flame before it struck her.

"I think he may be able to master firebending before the day is done," said Gramps, looking back at Keiji. "He past the patience test, the manipulation test, and the creating test."

"What else if there?"

"The even cooler manipulating test, the even cooler creating test, and the other test for those who know how to bend."

"Oh, you mean--"

"Don't spoil it for them _and_ for the others who might be eavesdropping! Besides, they're having their little moment."

They didn't realize it, but Amaya and Kuzon were still hugging from Kuzon's newfound ability.

"Hey, _'Amaya'_!" --Keiji put extra tone in saying the name since he knew that wasn't her real name-- "_'Kuzon'_ here has to continue his training, so can you give him a breather?"

Amaya turned to face him and realized they were hugging for a long time. Kuzon realized it too, and they both split, whistling innocently with blushes on both of their faces. Gramps chuckled to himself and whispered to Keiji, "Ah...young love."

* * *

**Again, a free spoiler (if wanted) for the FF if you can guess the quote in this one and where it's from. If you don't want a spoiler, then you get approximately 100 chocalate chip cookiees and 100 Oreos from me (mentally)! And yeah, to me, a gorilla-cat-dog-dragon-saber-toothed-moose-lion would be cool to see in the show. If it actually ends up being shown, I will declare myself a super-special-awesome-pshycic.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and hope you enjoyed! TMT**


	7. The Next Level

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School **_

_**Chapter 7: The Next Level**_

**Answer to Last Chapter's Quote****: "Ok, I'll try." "No! Don't try, do!" - **_**Star Wars**_

**Anyone else see **_**The Beach**_**? I liked in many ways. 1. We got to learn more about the antagonists' past lives. 2. The action with the Combustion Man was different and intense. 3. The humor reminded me of the humor from animes that are based off school students (seriously, there are LOTS of those ones). But I really did wish Mai and Zuko were done. Hey, I do ship Kataang, but those 2 just don't seem to fit. Alright, the next episode is called **_**The Avatar and the Fire Lord **_**and concentrates on when Avatar Roku was young and was friends with the evil Fire Lord Sozin and how the war started (or something similar). I just wonder how the episode will run, since in the YTV preview, it seemed like Roku was narrarating to someone (and not the audience). Hmm...well, sorry for the wait for this chapter! Being a freshman in High School can be busy work.**

**I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, and on an unrelated note, people are floping for Flopsy! Sorry, couldn't help it... **

* * *

_Back at the village... _

Today these guys had a break from their parents. They were light on chores today and finished at noon. But the village was quiet like it was before Kuzon arrived from the Colonies. Sitting on the stone street or leaning on a wall, Otin, Moto, and Feri were bored. They were in normal red, maroon, white, and black colored clothes rather than their uniform since they needed to be washed. It was usually Kuzon that came up with new games for them to play, but since he's nowhere to be seen, they had to go back to playing their old "mainland" games.

"How about _Hide and Explode_? That's always fun," suggested Feri.

"We've played that already," replied Otin, sighing afterwards.

They just remained like that for who-knows-how-long. Then, another friend appeared by herself.

"Hey guys," said On Ji, waving to them.

"Hey..." they all replied at once, sounding half asleep.

"Where's Kuzon? I thought he always had free time."

"Us too, but apparently not now," replied Moto. "Without him around, things are back to the way they were, and I never realized how repetitive it was."

On Ji stayed with them for awhile, also looking like she was thinking of something to do. Only after 10 seconds, she had an idea. It was clear that it would be fun since it was awesome, or "flamin'," the last time they had it.

"Why don't we have another party tomorrow?" suggested On Ji, looking at the other guys.

"That sounds great!" replied Otin, looking excited now. "But how're we gonna throw one like Kuzon did?"

"Simple. Last time, all he had was lots of space, the Flamios playing, and light mixed with fresh air. We can do that plus extra stuff that he didn't have before. We can treat it as a thank you party to him for bringing some good changes into this town."

"Ok, but 1 problem," started Feri. "How're we gonna find the Flamios like Kuzon did? I don't know where they're at!"

"Who do you think is making all the loud music at night?" asked On Ji, giving him an annoyed look. She always thought Feri was a weird kid, and he still seems to be slow and dumb at times. "They say they wish to travel the world, but they're always playing every night, so it'll be easy. Especially since they love doing what they do."

"Alright then," said Moto, getting up from the ground. "I'll tell everyone from the school to come, except the big kids who tried to beat up Kuzon and that other guy."

"I'll tell the Flamios about it," said On Ji.

"I'm gonna find a good place for the party," said Otin.

"And I'll get some food and drinks," said Feri. "It pays off working for an old guy who sometimes overpays you without noticing."

"Ok. I'll also get my friends to help out," said On Ji. "This party's gonna be a blast!"

* * *

_Back to the GAang... _

Things were turning out really good. Kuzon knows now how to create and manipulate fire, it looked like he wouldn't be doing those breathing excersises anytime soon again, and he no longer had to worry about mastering it before the Day of Black Sun at this rate. By the way Gramps said how Kuzon was learning, he would master it very quickly. But now there was no time to take a break, he must hurry now and train as much as he can before the time comes.

Gramps was whispering to Keiji of what they were going to teach him next. Gramps often looked like he chuckled and smiled as if he wasn't going to teach him stuff related to firebending. After he stopped his most recent chuckle, he looked back at Kuzon and had a serious face again.

"Ok, now," started Gramps, closing his eyes, "this test is what I call the 'Cooler Manipulation Test'. What's going to happen is that you're still going to bend fire, but..."

Gramps looked to Keiji. He seemed to have a half of a smile on as he moved hsi hands up from his waist to his chest, gathering chi.

"You're going to bend it away from you in defense. Keiji here will fire at you and you will stand your ground. When standing your ground, do what you did with the fireball my relative gave you during your fight. I don't know exactly how you did it, but you'll have to do it again."

"So I'm going to have to bend the fire away from me before it hits me?" asked Kuzon, taking an Earthbender-like stance.

"Correct. And if you evade the fire rather than bending it away, Keiji will strike even harder and faster. We'll let you know when we want to increase the velocity of the fire."

"Got it Sifu Gramps!"

"Okay stop calling me that."

"Sorry."

Ready and willing, Kuzon was ready to bend the fire like last time. But how was it exactly? Last time, he did split the fire doing what Keiji told him to do. But last time it was an inmobile and small fireball. This time, it's going to be an incoming blast and he had limited time to do it in. _Ok, remain calm and focus on the fire when it comes._

"Ready?" asked Gramps.

"Uh, not really, maybe a little more--"

"FIRE!!"

Keiji punched his right arm forward immediately and out came a fireball. Kuzon's 1st instinct told him to create a boulder as a shield, but he told himself no. His 2nd instinct said to bend air at it, but he told himself no. His instincts made him react to slow and the fireball was too close now. Trying to shield himself with hsi arms across his chest and head in an X-shape, he took the blow. He was forced off of his feet and flew back about a foot. Not much, but that was because Keiji was being easy and that Kuzon was defending himself.

"Kuzon!" yelled Amaya, who looked like she was going to run out there any second. Gramps noticed this and started to talk to her.

"Don't worry, this is what we all go through in firebending. This is what helps build strength and confidence."

Amaya just gave a little nod and watched Kuzon get up. Grunting as he came up, Kuzon rubbed his head while looking at Keiji and Gramps.

"Sorry, I guess I hesitated," apologized Kuzon.

"Hey, we're all human in some way, right?" replied Gramps, leaning on his cane in front of him. "And humans make mistakes. But making mistakes is what makes us smarter and stronger. Again!"

Kuzon wasn't ready at all, but Keiji listened and punched another fireball at the student with his left arm. Quickly getting into position, Kuzon tried to begin his concentration of bending the fire, but he wasn't fast enough. The fire did manage to move off-course as Kuzon moved his arms to the right like if he was waterbending, but it still got him in the shoulder and knocked him down. Gramps looked down a bit and closed his eyes in disappointment. Amaya from the side saw Gramps like this and thought, _if he just acted like he was going to be patient, why is he now looking like Aang's been training for years? _Gramps was indeed odd, but no one goes from being very patient to easily disappointed.

"You need to act quickly to do your thing," said Gramps to Kuzon. "On the battlefield, your enemy isn't going to wait for you to be ready. He's going to unleash all he can on you!"

"Ow...got it..."

Trying to get ready as fast he can, Kuzon shook his head quickly to try and rub off the dizziness he was starting to get. As soon as he opened his eyes again after he shook his head, another fireball was punched by Keiji from his right arm. _This time, I'll do it_. Breathing into the nose, he put his hands together, palms connecting as if he were going to pray. With the fireball now close enough, he breathed out and split his hands away from left to right. The fireball was split in half and the 2 halves past Kuzon's left and right side by several feet. The fire was extinguished in midair as it got weaker.

"Arlight, now we're making some progress!" exclaimed Gramps, looking like his old and happy self again. His smile showed all the wrinkles on his face completely. "Keiji, you're now going to fire at him with 2 fireballs at once. Let us see how long you can maintain your streak Kuzon!"

* * *

_Somewhere on a desolate island..._

The teenagers the bartender told him about weren't the ones he was looking for. After looking at the teens for 2 seconds, he left, leaving their door broken open and split in half. He had to kick the door down since they were too busy chatting and yelling to hear his 1st knock, so they got what they deserved, to him anyway. The teenagers were left in shock from his sudden action and didn't move. When he returned from the inn rooms on the 2nd level, the bartender told him he had to leave since he heard him break down the door. He didn't reply and simply walked out.

That was a few hours ago. Now he was on another desloate island. He was hoping to find at least an encampment of some kind to spy on, but the island seemed to big and covered in trees, craters made by volcanoes, and lakes that their wouldn't be any big base here. He sent his personal raven eagle to fly around and see if he can intercept any messages and burn them to a crisp. He didn't care who won this war, he just cared that if he'll be continued to get paid by doing what he does best.

After waiting for 10 minutes, his pet returned his a scroll in its talons. He opened it up and resd it: _Nothing going on here. Recomend a different location to patrol. No action or excitment at all. No--_. The scroll just burned to ash in his hands. _Nothing but soldiers complaining_, he thought. The scroll burnt from the air around it that was as hot as fire. He's able to super-heat the air that's in sight of his third eye and cause tremendous damage to anything in range. It wasn't all fun though, exploding anything he didn't like, he lost his right arm and right leg in an accident while learning to control his unique power. To replace his lost arm and leg, he had to get metal implants from the nation's best men. He thought the new implants were going to ruin him, but it only made him stronger.

Putting the raven eagle back in its large cage, he took out a map of the entire Fire Nation. _Only 3 main islands left to explore_, he thought. One island was home to a legendary swordsman, another island was polluted and had a weapons factory, and the 3rd one...

_A school for kids that accepts all loyal ones...he's there..._

Rolling back up the map, he looked at the horizon leading north-east. He was confident that this is where the Avatar must be. If he isn't there, he'll have to head back west and see if he can catch up to them. With his few things ready to go, he proceeded to the beach and prepared to head to the island with the known school. _You'll fall to me Avatar. I'll make sure of it..._

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't seem like a filler. I do dislike them, but as a writer, you sometimes need to do certain things to explain other things to say the word "things" a couple of times. I know, I don't know what I just said either. The quote for this chapter from Gramps isn't from anything, just one I made up, so you don't have to guess hard on this one. If you can though, you can pretend you're getting a high five from me!**

**Oh, and can you let me know if I should keep doing those line things before saying the setting? Thanks.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and hope you enjoyed! TMT**


	8. A True Firebender

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 8: A True Firebender**_

**Man, I watched **_**The Avatar and the Fire Lord, The Runaway, **_**and **_**The Puppetmaster **_**all on the internet thanks to Great Britain getting the episodes before the USA (somehow) and people posting them. One of the episode (**_**The Runaway **_**I think) is on YouTube, but has a weird disguise name that prevents people just searching for the episode not to find it. The other 2 are on Veoh and just have "306" and "308" as the titles. Need better directions? Go to the person's journal named ****BanishedPrince**** on DeviantArt and find "UK Episode Spoilers." Even though I watched them already, I'm still watch them on TV since I read on DongBuFeng that not 1 episode yet got more than 3.22 million views, and **_**Avatar **_**needs good views or else hopes for 3 more seasons will fall down the drain...and NOBODY here wants that. For those who don't wish to see them yet, they'll premiere in the USA every Friday at 8:30/7:30 Central as normally planned. And actually thanks to **_**The Runaway**_**, I know a bit more about somebody in particular...**

**Anyway, this chapter is ACTION! WOO-HOO!! Sorry...**

**I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, and if I chose a single power to have, it would be the power of the Avatar (beat that super-speedsters and super-strengthies!).**

* * *

Panting and breathing heavily, Kuzon was covered in ash, dirt, and sweat from training. They have been training for hours now (excluding the breathing excercises) and it was now near sunset. Kuzon learned how to bend away up to 10 fireballs coming right after the other, he learned to bend fire from his fists and feet, and learned more about firebending's history from Gramps than he ever knew. For all that Kuzon knew, Gramps was the smartest old-timer he ever met, well, besides King Bumi, since nobody's smarter than the "Mad Genius." Brushing off some of the dirt on his stained and scratched black vest, he took in another deep breath before looking at Keiji and Gramps again.

Gramps was proud of young Kuzon. After a few hours, he seemed just as powerful as Keiji now. _He's fast at learning still. Nothing much has changed. _He took a deep breath for himself and yawned, for he wasn't used to going this far in the day without at least 2 naps on his favorite couch. Stretching his arms, he almost hit Keiji in the side of his head with his stick and then wet his mouth again with his tongue. Yawning at an old age causes your mouth to either wet or dry twice as easily as it did when you were young. Thinking about what will be next, he was arguing with himself if Kuzon here was ready for _it_.

Amaya was watching Kuzon going through the toughest of the training. These seemed even more rough than Midori's teachings to Kuzon at times. In fact, they might've been much more difficult for Kuzon if he didn't learn earthbending 1st and he might've gave up. She kept herself occupied when Kuzon was going through the more dull times by trying to bend the patch of flowers near her. The people from the swamp were able to bend the water inside the vines to make it look like they were plantbending, but it ended up a more intricate part of waterbending. Not much luck for her bending the flowers, but she was able to move them a bit and against the summer wind blowing in the late afternoon. With the mountains on the west side, the sun wasn't visible, but the sky was still a beautiful orange and the few clouds were pink on the top and a little bit grey on the bottom.

Wan and Midori were still in the forest somewhere, but Amaya would still hear them at times talking, so she knew they were alright. She did occasionally see Wan's back in the forest. He was usually sitting on a branch or on a trunk of a tree. Speaking of those 2...

"Hey Amaya," said Wan from behind. He had Midori with him as they sat on the grass-dirt patch with Amaya. "We got bored playing 'Guess What I'm Thinking of' so we decided to come and--"

"'We came because we were bored,' you could've just said that," said Midori. "But no, you wanted to tell an entire story."

"Well _sorry _for being _that _bored!"

"Apology accepted."

"Er..."

"Sh! Gramps is going to teach Kuzon his next thing," said Amaya, looking back at them.

"When? He's been like that for awhile," said Wan. "Nevermind, I just wanted to mention this for awhile. Why is my disguise name 'Wan'?" He raised an eyebrow to his sister.

"We couldn't think of anything else at the moment!"

"You could've at least picked a cool name like 'Ryu' instead of boring 'Wan'. I mean, you and 'Midori' here have names that mean something and 'Kuzon' is a common but not a dull name. So I ask again...why 'Wan'?!"

"Shush! He's talking!"

"Don't shush me woman!"

"Shush!" said Midori.

"Ok..."

Gramps breathed in his nose and decided. He _will _teach Kuzon _it _and see if Kuzon's a good Firebender or not. He just hoped it wouldn't end badly. The 1st time he tried this when he was younger, his entire back was badly burnt and couldn't fight for an entire week wihout saying 'ow' or making a snake-like sound from the pain. _Did I also lose some hair then...? Nevermind that, back to business._

"Very good, Kuzon. You've passed the 'Cooler Manipulation Test' and the 'Cooler Creating Test'," said Gramps in an I'm-impressed tone.

"Does that mean we're done?" asked Kuzon, in a rather bummed out mood. "We just started!"

"About more than 6 hours ago, yes, but we're not done yet. Instead, we're now going to do something you're rather a bit experienced in. This is something that's for those who know how and when to firebend. The next test..."

They all saw Keiji take a fighting stance. He had his legs in a holdin-your-ground position and his hands flat and facing Kuzon. He had a fighting look in his dark, dark brown eyes. This certainly didn't look like the Keiji they knew a few minutes ago.

"The next test is Agni Kai itself."

"WHAT?!!" exclaimed everybody else at once. They knew what it was, and they knew it never ended friendly.

"They say Agni Kai is the royal way of disputing problems in the Fire Nation. They usually have them at sunset and in an arena. The setting is perfect! Don't you see the painting-like sunset behind those mountains? It's a perfect timing!"

"But I just learned firebending hours ago!" responded Kuzon. "I can't fight Keiji when he's been bending for who-knows-how-long!"

"I believe you have what it takes. Just remember what I mentioned earlier when fighitng someone one-on-one. Let the opponent strike 1st, observe his attack movements and positions, and then strike and break his root when the time comes. This tactic goes for every type of fighting, but not everyone usually figures out how to master them perfectly.

"Now, take your fighting position. I'll announce the beginning of the match with a loud sound."

"What will it sound like?"

"You'll hear!"

Kuzon just took a deep breath and relaxed. _Just act like you're fighting Zuko again_, said Kuzon to himself. _Besides, if you lose, it's not like you'll be captured and sent to the Fire Lord. _Taking his own fighting position (looking like Keiji's), he had a determined look on his face and prepared to fight fire with fire. Amaya, Midori, and Wan (or Ryu in his mind) watched closely. They were both worried that he might get hurt and excited to see an actual Agni Kai that won't end in a way that would be either good or bad for the entire world. Amaya was more worried than excited though. She started having the kind of shakiness of both worriness and excitement.

"Amaya, you ok?" asked Midori, sensing her heartbeat increasing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," replied Amaya. "I'm just worried Kuzon won't after this..."

"Are you both ready?!" asked Gramps loudly, suddenly behind the trio sitting on the ground. He surprised Amaya and Wan, but Midori knew already he was there.

Keiji nodded to Gramps and stared back at Kuzon. Kuzon seemed to lose confidence and not nod at all.

"Hey, Kuzon, it'll be alright," said Keiji from across the dirt arena. "I'm not going to try and burn you alive. Besides, it's training!"

Kuzon looked at Keiji and then gave an encouraged nod to both him, then to Gramps. Gramps smiled back and suddenly revealed a rather small drum from his cloak along with 2 smaller sticks with round and hollow tips at the end of them. Strapping the drum around his stomach, he prepared to hit the drum as hard as he can with both sticks, before he was interrupted.

"Where in the world did you keep that?" asked Wan, pointing at the drum.

"This cloak has many things in it. You don't think they make such large cloaks without making large pockets in them, do you?" responded Gramps. "Anyway, BEGIN NOW!!"

With that, he banged his drums loud as could. The loud drumming next to the trio caused them to plug their ears immediately. With the drumming stopping, the surrounding area grew silent. The wind seemed to quiet down, the forest animals seemed to disappear, and the Agni Kai started.

Keiji made the 1st move right away by lowering himself on the ground and shot fire from his leg, looking like he was doing a precise low kick. Kuzon responded by kicking his own fire down low. The fire from both collided and extinguished one another. After the fire was gone, Keiji rose up and did 2 quick punches toward his opponent, side-stepping as he did to the left. The fire coming from the punches were coming small but fast. Kuzon ducked from the 1st blast and bended away the 2nd incoming fireball with waterbending-like movements to his right. The fireball headed toward the 4 watching, but Gramps caught the ball like it was a ball you play with on the playground and crushed it his hand.

Keiji now punched aggressively toward the sky 4 times. The fire flew up and came down like if they were fired from trebuchets and catapults. But before they arrived with their target, Keiji punched more fire right for Kuzon in a straight line. _If I can't bend them away in time... _Kuzon responded to the large amounts of fire coming from 2 directions and punched hsi own fire toward the incoming fireball that was from Keiji directly. The fire was extinguised, but the 4 fireballs from the sky were still coming, and fast. Doing Airbender-like movements, he evaded, side-stepped, and dodged the incoming fireballs with fast reflexes. But he focused too much on the flying fireballs that he failed to notice the big one coming right at him.

While Kuzon was evading the fireballs, Keiji managed to gather up his chi and blast a big fireball from both his hands. He knew if you were evading, you're usually more focused, but on fewer spots, which made an opening for him.

Taking the hit directly, Kuzon flew back several feet. He did manage to cover his body with his arms in time, but he couldn't bend any fire for additional protection. On his back and hurt, Kuzon tried to hurry back up. He was back on his feet quickly, but Keiji was _much _closer to him and had flares coming out of his fists like daggers. He was going to fight Kuzon up close. Keiji didn't bother to wait for Kuzon to get ready again and swiped his right flare forward. Kuzon easily side-stepped it, but Keiji's left fist came next and quick. Keiji fought nothing like Hide did in the school. Hide punched with aggression and slower movement, but Keiji had the same aggression thanks to the fire and had faster speed.

Almost losing his balance at times, Kuzon was running out of maneuvers to use on Keiji before he started to use repetitive paterns and showing signs of weakness. The flares on Keiji's fists grew even larger when swung, but his speed was decreasing. Keiji then attempted to swing both of his fists right at Kuzon with both of his fists, aiming forhis shoudler and to the ground. Kuzon did a back juke in time and found an opening in Keiji's failed attempt. Kicking low with fire erupting, he aimed for Keiji's body that was low to the ground now. Keiji was hit and he flew back a few feet. _That's his weakness! _Thought Kuzon, _he attacks non-stop since he can't defend well._

With Keiji on his feet again, Kuzon charged and was now on the offensive. Doing a front flip while charging, he remembered how to bend fire from his stretched out foot and looked like a fire wheel now. He didn't jump too high and didn't hit Keiji, but he bended the ring of fire at him and then it truely looked like a fire wheel. Side-stepping in time, Keiji did avoid the wheel, but met more repeated blasts from Kuzon and had a difficult time bending the fireballs away from him. Backing up as he did, he was starting to lose his root to this novice in firebending. _Not going to happen so quickly!_

Regaining his balance after almost getting hit, he punched back fire at the now-close Kuzon. The defender bent his upper body to the floor o the point where hsi head almost touched the ground. _Waitaminute..._ Remembering what Kuzon did, he put both of his hands on the ground with his head and starting to twist his entire body with his arms. He looked like a top almost, and soon fire erupted in all directions. Keiji, who was charging at him, didn't see this coming and was hit by the force of the fire greatly. Flying back more than 10 feet from the fire, he rolled along the dirt and couldn't regain his balance quick enough. Opening his eyes and looking up, he found Kuzon's fist pointed right for his face. The Agni Kai was over.

Everyone watching, including Gramps, applauded for the victor. Amaya ran out 1st and hugged Kuzon. She gave him a kiss on the cheek (causing him to blush), and then the other 2 came and joined the group hug. Gramps stayed back, leaning on his stick next to the grounded Keiji, continued to applaud him slowly. Keiji used the planted stick of his Gramps and slowly got up. He was a bit embarrassed to lose to a novice, but heck, he was the Avatar. Gramps patted Keiji on the head and smiled at him.

"There was nothing else you could've done," said Gramps, still looking at Keiji. "Once the student surpasses the teacher, the 2 become brothers rather than sifu and pupil."

"But he ended up copying me from what I did in that beach house," replied Keiji.

"That doesn't make him a loser. He beat you, didn't he? He found your weakness, didn't he? And he broke your root, didn't he? He simply observed, like I told him, from everything before and used them to his advantage" --they both now looked at the group congratulating the Avatar-- "a true bender will use anything he can to gain the upper hand. And he did the thing."

The group now turned toward Grams and the defeated Keiji. Even in defeat, Keiji looked happy as he smiled. At the same time, Gramps and Keiji bowed to Kuzon.

"You have passed all basic tests. You are now a true Firebender, young Avatar."

* * *

**Phew, I typed this in I think 2 hours. I hope it was super-special-awesome!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and hope you enjoyed! TMT**


	9. The New Invitation

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 9: The New Invitation**_

**Man, watching the episodes on a TV is much better compared to the computer screen. I really loved the last episode since it explained Roku's past, but man, Sozin is a big fat traitor, and he betrayed his BEST friend! Man, it just shows how corrupted some leaders will be to get what they want. And another twist with Roku being Zuko's great-grandpa on his mom's side. This was also a + for those shipping Kataang, since we now know that "being the Avatar doesn't affect your chances with the ladies." I loved that line, but I wish he had a bit more tone to it, then again he is an old man.**

**I did see episode 309 also on the internet, but I won't talk about it much since people will hate me for teasing like that. But if you want to see it, you'll have to mention it in a review. However, if that's the only thing in the review, I won't give the link. But please, even if you watch it on the internet, still watch it on TV since it seems the show isn't getting the ratings it used to get. And the lower the ratings, the lower the chances for more seasons beyond Book 3.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, and I realized it would be funny if Aang ended up looking like Rambo (since he wore a red headband too, lol, imagine that: a buff and long-haired Avatar...I think I gave the fangirls of Aang something to think about, XD).**

* * *

They walked back to the home of Gramps and Keiji. Along the walk, Keiji was giving Kuzon a few additional tips when fighting someone your skill level one-on-one. One of them was when fighting someone who attacks too fast means that one good blast will send flying to the Earth Kingdom. Another was if you were fighting a buff and slow guy, you would have to attack him in many of the weak points that sounded familiar to them since one of the girls that assisted Azula named Ty Lee fought like that. And if he still didn't go down, you'll have to find his "unique weakness," which was a weakness few had compared to others. 

"You probably can guess already, but for some reason, everyone in our family has a very weak back, spine or not," said Keiji, which made Kuzon remember the blast that Hide made that hit Keiji directly in his weakness. "That's why I'm forced to attack head-on so much. If I leave an opening on my backside, I'm as good as ash."

"But isn't that a weak point for everyone?" asked Kuzon.

"Yeah, but I mean that we have baby skin there. Any kind of thing that would hurt if it hit the face would hurt the same if it hit our backs. Besides, Gramps has to have a cane to support his back."

"I may have a weak back, but it was because I had to raise everyone on your father's side," argued Gramps, who was next to them. "I had to watch out for you, your father, your grandfather, sometimes his cousin, sometimes your father's uncle's twice removed cousin's--"

"You had to raise a lot of people, we get it," interrupted Wan.

They arrived back to the village during the night. The sky still had a weak light on the western horizon, but it'll be replaced in a few minutes by the darkness. The moon was shining directly overhead in the dark blue sky, along with the infinite number of stars in the space above. A few people were on the streets still, among them were traders from the main island selling some more of that expensive meat Midori almost bought when she thought it was just some chicken.

Entering the home, Gramps was the 1st to enter. He just went straight for his favorite couch and hogged all of the available space on it. He didn't fall asleep as Wan could, but it was still pretty fast, for as soon as everyone settled onto the oak kitchen table, he was snoring as loud as a hog monkey. Their were only 4 chairs for the small square table, but Keiji was friendly enough to stand during the conversation.

"Something tells me tomorrow will be different," said Keiji, rubbing his chin while he thought. "The day before going back to school is always different in some way possible."

"Maybe it's because we all know that and try to make it different," replied Amaya, elbows resting on the table.

"No, I mean something bigger than usual. That's the only thing I find really odd about being related to Gramps; you seem to get his unusual senses and wits. I just hope I'm not exactly like him when I turn over 100."

"Wait, Gramps is over 100?" asked Kuzon.

"Yeah he is. I think every wrinkle on his face represents at _least _5 years of age. He's been alive since the beginning of the war, so he knows everything about what's been happening here. I've asked him if he was ever in the army. He said he actually tried to enlist, but they refused since he had to many connections with the opposing nations. He was actually thankful for that after he found out they wiped out all of the Air Nomads. He had a couple of friends from every nation since his own father was a nomad himself."

"So if I asked him a couple of questions tomorrow about the Fire Nation, he could answer them?" asked Wan, looking eager now.

"I'm sure he would know the answer to any question about the Fire Nation top-to-bottom." Keiji then yawned and stretched his arms out. He didn't bother wiping off the ash and dirt he had from the training with Kuzon yet. "I gotta sleep now. If Gramps finds out I'm still up by the time he wakes up then I'm stuck hearing his old-man speeches for the whole day."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!" said Kuzon, as he and the other 3 got up and headed for the door.

With Keiji closing the door, the GAang headed back to the cave. Whenever they were gon for a long time, they were always afriad that Momo, or worse, Appa, got into their food or left certain "surprises" for them. They were almost to where they would leave the village when a friend of Kuzon's show caleed for them.

"Hey!"

They turned to see Moto. He looked like he was running for the entire day since he was panting and sweating.

"I've been looking all over for you Kuzon, where have you been this whole time?" asked Moto, resting his hands on his knees.

"I was out firebending, why?" asked Kuzon.

"I had to give you this before it was tomorrow." --He handed him a scroll-- "I don't know where you live, so I could'nt simply leave it somewhere."

"Oh, thanks."

Moto nodded and headed off. He entered a house nearby, which was obviously his home. Kuzon waited until all of them returned to the cave to open the scroll.

They waited for Katara to lay down the usual firewood, but they didn't wait for her to light it up as well. With the firewood placed, Aang punched fire at the wood and immediately made a roaring fire. After they all took a seat on their rocks, Aang unrolled the scroll and read it to himself. The other 3 waited fro him to say what it had to say. Aang looked as excited as he did when he read the scroll from the Guru.

"It's an invitation to their own secret dancing party!" said Aang, still holding up the scroll. "Moto, Otin, Feri, and On Ji have been preparing for it all day and invited all of us to come! The Flamios will be there again and they're adding much more stuff to the party that wasn't there before!"

"Like what?" asked Toph.

"Like much more food and drinks..." Aang was reading again through the scroll as he spoke. "...it's located in another cave located on the other side of the island that's said to be twice as big... more people will be there... and no one will be shy like last time. Seems like a better party to me."

"Same here, but I have to visit Gramps tomorrow to ask him some important questions," said Sokka.

"Come on Sokka, you can do that any other time," said Katara, looking at him. "Besides, we can use some more fun around here, especially Aang since he can firebend now. He deserves it."

"But we need to--"

"Hey Sokka, it says that their will be all the treats they can get their hands on there," said Aang, reading the scroll still.

"Ok, I'm in!"

"Alright. Tomorrow, we party like there's no tomorrow!"

* * *

_Somewhere else in the village..._

The kid was frightened to death. He was shaking to his soul as he looked upon the figure that he just ran into. The figure picked up the scroll the boy had and read it. Wanting to flee and never see scary guy again, he ran off, leaving his invitation to the figure.

He read it carefully. He made sure he read every word at least 2 times. Some party was to take place, and it will have everyone from the school there. _Place...check. Time...check. The Avatar will be there for sure,_ he thought. The scroll burnt to ash in his hands as he walked down the empty alley. The alley had a large empty crate covered with a dirty blanket. Not wanting to reveal himself, he sat behind the crate and away from view. A few days ago he started his task. Tomorrow is when he'll finish his task.

_I don't care if others get caught in the middle on the conflict. I was just told to finish the Avatar. I wasn't told to keep everyone else safe and unharmed. Because if they get in my way, that'll be _their _fault._

With that, he shut his eyes and started to sleep.

* * *

**Man I'm evil! I hope this was enough for now.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and hope you enjoyed! TMT**


	10. The Party Begins

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 10: The Party Begins**_

**Finally up to chapter 10! I hope I don't all of the sudden do bad. Usually when you reach a point you think that's great, it ends up bad or something. Well, that won't stop me from finishing this!**

**I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, and I also don't even know anyone who knows anyone who owns something Nick-afflicated...I think.**

* * *

Morning had come quickly for everyone in the cave. The sun shown into the cave and alerted everyone to wake up for the day. The girls started to do straighten and fix their hair while the guys started to feed the animals before leaving off for the village. The invitation was with Sokka as he carried the important stuff like that, war-related or not. The party was to take place at night at the cave mentioned when most stores close for the day. The directions to the cave seemed to be accurate for everyone else, but these 4 haven't lived here long enough to know what they meant by "turn left after passing the tree with half a branch" and "head forward for awhile until you reach a fork in the path." 

Heading to Keiji's and Gramps' house in the village, everyone of the kids that attended the school were always whispering to the GAang "see ya at the party tonight." Lucky enough that they were whispering instead of shouting it, since the school still opposed parties and other wild-related things on school-nights. Reaching the house, Toph knocked on the door for everyone. Keiji, who looked like he just woke up judging by his little bed-head, let them in. Gramps was making some hippo cow patties for them, but he also had lots of fruits for those like the Avatar sitting in a bowl at the middle of the small kitchen table.

"These directions are simple," said Keiji, who was reading the invitation scroll on the couch while the others were feeding on some fruit. "The tree with half a branch is along a narrow path that leads to a harbor. And there's an even smaller path that separates from that small trail."

"Sho yoo cin deed oos dair?" asked Wan with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, _we _can lead you there," replied Gramps, handing out Wan, Amaya, and Midori small plates of the meat. "I'm coming too since I'm not going to stay here by myself while knowing you guys are going have the party of the year. It'll give me good memories of my past."

"Really? You had parties too?" asked Kuzon after he swallowed his last piece of an orange.

"Sure. Before my 1st child was born, my friends and I had parties almost everyday. Though not all of them were fun."

"Why?"

"Well, mainly because some idiot would sneak Earth Kingdom cactus juice into the drinks and everyone starts acting like they drank everything at a bar. But other than those times, it would always be fun!"

"I can't imagine everyone in a room acting like Sokka when he drunk cactus juice," said Amaya quietly to herself.

* * *

_In an alley..._

He opened his eyes slowly to find it morning time. In several hours, he would reveal himself to his target and attack. But in the meantime, he had to do plan how he would do it. _If I find him before the event, I could take him out, but I would draw to much attention from everyone_, he thought._ But if it were only kids at a party they weren't supposed to have, things will be different and easier to get away with. _It was decided. Even if he found the Avatar before the party, he would still wait until it was time.

Putting on his cloak and hood, he exited the alley. Every one of the kids seemed excited about tonight. _If only they knew what was going to happen, they wouldn't be so excited_, he thought. He looked around to see if he can find anyone that could possibly be the one he's looking for without showing his head. Everyone was wearing normal clothes and not one of them had long enough hair to cover Airbender tattoos on their foreheads. _This could take awhile..._

* * *

_Much later that day..._

"Keiji! Help me carry this crate with us!" yelled Gramps from the living room.

Everyone besides Gramps was hanging out in Keiji's room, looking at what he did before they showed up. Surprisingly, he had similar toys to what they all had when they were younger. None of them being tools of torture or things that can be used as weapons, well, besides if you threw it at someone hard enough. After Keiji left them to help Gramps, they started talking to one another.

"I didn't know people in the Fire Nation were so similar to us," said Midori, bouncing a small rubber ball on the floor over and over.

"I know," started Amaya, "it makes it hard to believe that the people you were told that were evil act and play the same way you do."

"Similar stuff or not, this is just 1 person," said Wan, crossing his arms. "I'm sure everyone wanting to join the Fire Nation army has at least 1 dagger or knife in their room somewhere from a soldier they know."

"Do you always--?"

"Ok, we're ready to go!" yelled Gramps from the living room. "We're not going to wait for you guys if you think you're too cool to listen to your elders!"

They all came out to see Gramps standing in the living room, waiting. Behind him, Keiji was pushing a crate that was the half the size of a person. He pushed it all the way out of the door before he started complaining.

"When you said 'help', I actually thought you meant for me to 'help' and not to 'do' by myself," said Keiji, giving an annoyed look.

"Respect your elders and do what I say Keiji," replied Gramps like nothing was wrong. "Anyway, let's go. And if you want, you can help Keiji carry this crate with us if you want to."

It was sunset in the village. They spent the last several hours playing indoor games that Kuzon used to play whenever he was too tired to play outside. It made the day a bit faster, but the day was still traveling as slow as a snail crab. Forced to push the crate while the others walked ahead, Kuzon and Keiji worked together to push whatever the crate had down the crowded street. It was a good thing the other 3 had to wait up for Gramps, or else Kuzon and Keiji would be left behind. Still, it wasn't easy pushing the heavy crate fast enough to keep up with them.

Everyone looking either just stared or chuckled at the 2 pushing Gramps' crate. They didn't know why they had to bring it with them to the party, but Gramps seemed that he really wanted to bring it with them, for whenever they would stop to catch their breath, Gramps would yell at them to stop being a bunch of "sissy-la-las."

"He's...always been like...that," said Keiji, pausing at times to catch his breath. "But he does that...because...he thinks it'll make you stronger and more inde...pendent when you're older."

"Wish I would care...about that more," replied Kuzon, equally as tired.

Behind them, around the corner of a shop selling clothes for boys, a cloaked figure saw. He noticed everyone staring at something and whispering about it. Instead of just a funny looking scene with 2 boys pushing a crate by themselves, it was more than what he expected. _A normal boy with another normal boy with long clothes and a headband, covering all of his tattoos, _he thought. _That's him. I'm not going to wait any longer._

But as soon as we was about to remove his hood, a bunch of kids starting running into his field of fire, jumping and running around. By coincidence, they decided to stay there. _Stupid kids! _After he tried to move around, they moved to in front of again, and this time, bigger kids joined their little game of tag. Grunting in frustration, he walked right in the middle of the game and caused one of the older kids to run into him. But as soon as the last kid was out of the way, the 2 boys pushing the crate were gone. He spat on the floor in anger. _I'll just stick to the original plan._

They turned for the small path right when the kids behind them were growing louder from their game. The path was a small dirt path through the grass that led up one of the many hills. If it kept heading upward, then it would reach to the biggest mountain on the island. But many trees were along the path, so they had to go through zig-zags through the path, which made it even harder for Kuzon and Keiji.

When they had to move the crate to the left or right away from the trees, one of them had to get in the front and try to drag it while telling the other which direction to push it. It was complicated, real complicated, until they finally reached to where the others stopped. Amaya, Wan, and Midori were looking at Gramps, since he told them to stop. Finally right behind them, Kuzon and Keiji rested while panting heavily.

"Finally!" yelled Kuzon. "Hey, 2 of you guys...push this now...we're exhausted."

"Sure. You and the other Earthbender can use your bending since no one else's here," replied Gramps. "We're at the tree with half of a branch."

They looked up to see a big tree, but with absolutely no branches or leaves on it. But on the side of it, out of the trunk grew half of a branch with a small leaf growing on the end of it. They then saw Gramps look left and point at a smaller trail with his cane. The dirt was thinner there and the grass was much thicker and bigger.

"Good thing it didn't rain last night, or else our feet would be soaked in this path," said Gramps, turning for the trail.

Turning for the trail, all of them continued while Kuzon and Midori earthbended the crate forward as they moved. Gramps was about to follow when he heard a stick snap behind them. As the others went ahead, he looked to his side with the corner of his eye. Something was there and he knew it. Leaning down and picking up a pebble, Gramps threw it to where the sound came from. He hit something, but it ended up a rabbiroo running out and squealing in pain.

"Sorry!" yelled Gramps to the creature. "Next time I'll throw a lighter rock!"

"Gramps! Coming?!" yelled Keiji from ahead. He stayed behind a bit to see what Gramps was up to.

Gramps looked back one final time before he caught up with the others. Behind a distant tree trunk, however, sat the cloaked man. He was looking from behind the trunk of the tree. The pebble thrown that hit the rabbiroo was where he stepped on the stick. He managed to get behind the tree before being seen. _That was a close one, _he said to himself. _This man's probably seen everything. I'd better stay here until it gets dark. _With that, he started to begin to see if he can be as patient as he needed to be.

After going through a couple of directions explained on the instructions, they reached to a cave that was in the large mountain. The trail was hard to climb due to its steepness and they had to assist each other, especially Gramps, up the trail. But after the helped each other, they had to all push up the crate they accidentally left behind. They were afraid some others were already there and didn't want to risk being caught earthbending. After a few several attempts, everyone except Gramps pushed the crate up to where it was flat from there to the cave. Some torches were lit on the outside to light the outside a bit, yet it was still pitch-black on the inside.

Walking into the large cave, they looked around to find nothing within the darkness. Midori was going to say something earlier about what was in the cave, but Gramps and Keiji told her to shush before she could finish. After taking more steps in, every torch in the cave was lit and everyone revealed themselves. Every kid from the school was there and all screamed "SURPRISE!!"

All of them were surprised, that's for sure. Gramps and Keiji chuckled a bit after seeing their reaction. The 4 turned to face them.

"You knew about this?" asked Amaya.

"Of course. All other scrolls said it would start before sunset," explained Keiji. "Yours said after sunset so they could prepare for this. That's why we were actually stuck carrying this worthless crate of rocks. Besides, you didn't think I got a scroll too, did you?"

Keiji sat on the crate they pushed and dragged with and Gramps leaned on it. For proof, Gramps reached into his cloak and revealed a scroll. It looked exactly like the one they received. They turned around to face everyone again. Otin, Moto, Feri, and On Ji were in the front of the group while the Flamios started to play.

"We wanted to give a thank you party for making it so much fun lately," said On Ji, while everyone nodded and spoke in agreement. "Anyway, now that we're all here, let the party begin!"

* * *

**No rabbiroos or children were harmed in the writing of this chapter, except the one rabbiroo who had it coming. **

**Anyway, I hope that made up for the short chapter I had last time. Wonder if anyone tried what Keiji and Gramps did to Aang to slow them down for a surprise. Anyway, don't forget that this is the day where Gramps starts to tell people and their history by looking into their eyes, that'll be in the next chapter. Couldn't help mentioning that before someone said that, lol.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and hope you enjoyed! TMT**


	11. The Last Moments of Peace

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 11: The Last Moments of Peace**_

**Oh no, such a bad name for a party chapter?! How can you do this TMT?! Well, cause I wanted to, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, oh, and Happy Late Halloween!**

* * *

This party was one event that would be impossible to forget.

The Flamios, the band that played there, had been practicing hard in case they had to play at another secret party and made a new song that the girls loved. It involved them to play twice as hard, but the way it was played made the girls there love them. Most of the girls would gather around them and scream at them for playing such good songs. It was lucky for them to be out of range, or else they would grab them and do spirit-knows-what to them. Who knew people playing the sungi horn, oud, flute, morin khuur, and percussion drum at the same time in a way where you can listen to it perfectly could get you so many fans?

The food there was phenomenal. It made you wonder where the people got them and how. Fruit pies, jelly-filled bread, creamed cookies, hippo cow ribs, opossum chicken legs, and fried shrimp were only a few of the wide variety that everyone was able to bring to improve the party. There was so much that even Wan couldn't get his hands on at least 1 of everything. Their were many drinks as well. Tomato juice, apple juice, orange juice, mixed juice, family special shakes, and water were what filled up most of the available drinks. The only thing that could be the downside of so much food and drinks was that people could end up throwing up or having stomach aches and have to go to the bathroom so badly. Luckily, all of the hosts (Otin, Moto, Feri, and On Ji) knew this and were able to get bathroom stalls just right outside the cave's back exit.

Many fired appliances were placed neatly along the wall and lit up the entire cave. A few of them were lanterns, others were open torches. They made it seem like it was in the middle of the day when it was actually at night. Even the open entrance, where the night sky was, seemed light from the high number of torches and lanterns hung along the wall.

The best thing about this party was that _no one _was shy. Everyone did something: ate, danced, listened in front rows, or went to the bathroom. Many of the girls were even brave enough to ask Kuzon if he could give them some new dancing moves he knew. He did without hesitation, but that led to Amaya being a bit jealous, and the jealousy usually made her take a big drink of water. Wan was always around the tables where the rations were. Whenever he would stop being full, he would grab another thing to eat and wait after a few minutes, listening to the Flamios as he did. Midori was actually having a great time as well. Some of the guys were asking to dance with them, but she refused and made her hard to win.

But while Kuzon, Amaya, Wan, and Midori were enjoying themselves, Keiji was forced to push the crate even more within the cave.

"Why...do...I...need...to...push...this...still?!" asked Keiji in between pushes. Gramps followed him slowly as he pushed.

"I can't party like there's no tomorrow since I don't know if that's true, so I wanted to see if I could be noticed as the weird-but-nice elder along these youngsters," replied Gramps, still following. "And my way to do that is to be something this town doesn't have!"

Keiji stopped pushing after Gramps finally told him to stop by tapping his shoulder with his cane. Keiji was brushing off some of his sweat on his forehead. "And what's that?"

"I thought to myself that if I could impress myself to a bunch of smart and experienced traveling kids, then I could definitely do the same to a bunch of money-carrying and idiotic kids at a wild party." Gramps opened the crate with his cane. Inside were a bunch of rocks, of course, but on top of that was a jar on top of a paper. After removing both form inside, he moved 1 or 2 rocks and pulled out a wooden chair.

"How'd that fit in there?" asked Keiji.

"Life's a mystery," Gramps simply replied.

Shutting the crate again, he put the jar on the table that said on the outside said "_copper here_" and the paper, that ended up being the kind that can stand on its own, said "_ThE aMaZiNg MiNd ReAdEr!!_"

"Why did you write those words all weird? It looks like a baby tried to write that," asked Keiji, pointing at the note.

"What? Isn't that how they're spelling words these days?" asked back Gramps, placing the wooden chair in between the crate and the wall.

"No...but at least it's still readable. But you're really gonna charge these guys to freak them out?"

"I could be one of the richest guys in the Fire Nation if I made a copper piece for every person I freaked out. Besides, we could use the extra change from these hooligans who have no adult supervision."

"Gramps, you, as my actually great-great-grandfather, have officially crossed the line to where you're not normal _at all_."

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Keiji face-palmed his face. Gramps had been weird, even to him, most of the time, but this time was a bit too much. Standing next to Gramps to see what would happen next, he kept his eyes half closed to avoid direct eye contact with anyone while his Gramps started to call out random people to see if they wanted their minds read. Soon, however, some people started to come, and the empty jar started to fill with copper pieces for every person who came.

Wan continued to stay near the food table. He was starting to eat less and less, but he still ate whenever his stomach stopped complaining about having too much in there. He occasionally would say to those who would come by and grab a treat near him. One of those ended up being Midori.

"Hey _Wan_, I see you're on a diet," she said, sensing him still eating.

"Oh come on, you know you want to eat everything too," Wan replied after swallowing another piece of a creamed cookie. "You're just trying to go with the flow."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't dare to be different. You don't want to be a maverick because you want to be like everyone else."

"Whatever you say isn't going to turn me into a pig though." She grabbed a plate and placed some fruit pie slices on it. "Even if I dare myself to be different, I'm not going to act like you."

"But everyone loves a guy who can eat anything made!"

"Any treat anyway. Anyway, have you seen the other guys?"

"Nffyah."

Wan spat out some crumbs on Midori. Her eye was twitching from having crumbs on her. Wan, embarrassed, grabbed a towel and brushed some of the crumbs off from her hair as she flicked the crumbs away from her shoulders.

"So was that a 'yeah' or 'nah'?" asked Midori, still annoyed with talking to a pig.

"It was a 'yeah'. Keeje, or whatever his name is, is with Gramps. They're getting some attention somehow, I can't see from here." He broke into a whisper. "Katara is chatting with some people, and Kuzon is showing some of the people some new classic dance moves."

"Do you know any dance moves?"

"What? What would make you think that?"

"Well...don't people in the Water Tribes have rituals often?"

"No, not at all, what makes you think that?"

"That's what my parents told me. They told me the Air Nomads played pranks, the Fire Nation harmed the harmless, and the Water Tribe danced. I guess they just assumed."

"That's what happens when you ask a question to someone who doesn't know. Well, I do know _some_,but I don't want want to be showing off on a full stomach."

"Show me Snoozles."

That made Wan spit out his next bite. He turned to face her in shock.

"You want _me _to show _you_?!" he asked. "Forget I said that."

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"Fine." And with that, Midori showed her little spoiled girl look and crossed her arms. _Boy, she looks frustrated_, he thought. _She probably just wants to embarrass me though._

"I'll tell you what," began Wan, "I'll dance with you when a new song plays."

"Really? Thanks Wan!" She said that as she were to hug him, but she simply turned her back to him, secretly blushing. "But no tricks on me!" Wan said again.

Meanwhile, Kuzon was still showing some of the dance-loving kids the stuff. He showed them some of the moves he'd shown before, such as the Phoenix Flight, and some new ones. One of the new ones was what he called "Walking on Rolling Water" in which he looked like he walked forward, but moved backwards instead. It looked strange but oh so yet fun to do. Many of the people asking were girls, including On Ji, who didn't attempt the moves. They just liked to see their crush dance like there will be no problem in the future.

But while they were having fun, Amaya was lonely. Last time, before she danced with Kuzon, she sat with Wan and Midori, but this time, she was stuck drinking a few cups of water. Secretly, she was really jealous. She didn't want to be in the group full of girls who obviously liked Kuzon since it would seem weird, but she didn't want to be left out. _If only_--

"And Amaya here will help me!" she heard suddenly.

She turned to her left to find Kuzon next to her with a bunch of girls following him around. The girls kinda seemed jealous that Amaya was going to dance with Kuzon again. Amaya was blushing to see Kuzon asking her to dance with him for a second time.

"Come on, I need you to help me show them the next dance," said Kuzon, offering his hand to her. "It's what people look like when they're training. Besides, you looked lonely."

"But...uh..." She was no good at coming up with excuses, especially in this type of situation.

"You've done it before, come on."

Nodding, she took his hand. They headed for the middle of the cave where most of the dancers were at. Like last time, he started to whisper to her what he wanted to do.

"We're going to fight each other without bending," whispered Kuzon. "It'll be more of a performance, but people would like that."

"How're going to fight?" whispered back Amaya.

"How a Firebender would fight. Last time we had to mix it up because I didn't know how to be a full Firebender."

Nodding again to Kuzon, they took fighting stances. They slowly took steps to the side. _Just imagine your fighting Zuko again,_ said Amaya to herself. Their wrists were connected and ready to strike. "Pretend we're training," Kuzon whispered to her again. "Just without the bending."

A crowd was gathering around them, just like last time. It seemed like it was going to be a repeat, but they weren't just dancing this time, they were also fighting for real. Kuzon made the 1st move and attempted to trip her using his foot. Thanks to her waterbending reflexes, she stepped back and attempted to make a cutting movement with her arm at Kuzon, making it looked like she was going to waterbend. Side-stepping it, he attempted to kick again, this time, for her head. He had faith in Amaya and knew she would dodge anything he would throw at her. But just in case, he wouldn't go all out.

Lowering her body, she evaded the kick and made a low kick of her own at his foot. It tripped him down, but he landed quickly on his hands and leaned forward, looking sorta like a front-flip on the ground. Turning to face her again, he wished to himself that he could firebend, but Amaya needed to waterbend to defend, and that wouldn't be the best choice when you're in enemy territory. They circled each other again in the same stance as before.

"Are you okay?" whispered Amaya, looking a bit worried from that last attack.

"Don't worry about me; worry about yourself," replied Kuzon before attempting a jab to her shoulder.

While they continued to perform as if they were all in a fighting school, Keiji watched from Gramps' "business" crate. The way the 2 fought was with no hate at all. No desire to defeat the opponent. No desire to even _hurt _the opponent. Yet despite those lacks, they fought well and hard. _It's like they trust each other enough to fight like that_, thought Keiji. _They must be more than friends, but they don't look like it outside. Unless..._

"Hey Gramps," started Keiji, patting on his (Gramps') shoulder, "do you think those 2 are together?" He knew Gramps could use his "talent" from a distance as well, just as long as they're in viewing range.

"Those 2?" asked Gramps, pointing at the 2 performing in the ways of true melee combat. "If you mean together in ruining my business, then yes, they're dragging away my copper pieces!"

"Not like that. I mean do they have anything in between them?"

"Of course they do, but it's at a difficult time. The boy wishes to tell her how he really feels, but he can't, for distractions and obstacles rise whenever he tries. She's unsure of herself, but deep down, no matter what, has at least some kind of feeling for him, and if that feeling grows, then things will turn out perfectly."

"Sounds complicated though."

"Oh of course! I had the same problem with my wife. She was the kind that knew I existed, but she had no idea that I had feelings. I had to slowly build up the relationship and then BAM!" Gramps punched his palm quick enough to scare Keiji for a moment. "Me and her were suddenly married. It's never easy though, even for the ones who fall in love at 1st sight. I don't know anyone who had an easy time trying to reveal some of their deepest secrets. It takes a lot of courage to tell the secret to the person you really want to."

"But if just seems so much easier to others."

"That's because they have more courage or less obstacles to worry about. Kuzon has to face the Fire Lord, defeat him and the Fire Nation, and save the world. Those are some pretty tough obstacles the last time I checked. On the other hand, Amaya has similar obstacles. She has to help Kuzon and help the others around her. Ooh, that had to hurt."

Kuzon just struck a good jab on Amaya's shoulder that caused her to fall back. Quick to his senses, he quickly caught her back. Noticing the position they were in, they decided to raise their hands as if finished finally. The crowd cheered for them, some giving the "all right!" whistles. Sweating from the intense fighting, Kuzon helped her back up. _Maybe this is the best time._

"Uh...Amaya," started Kuzon. "Could I talk to you outside?"

Amaya nodded and followed him to the back of the cave where another opening was at. Nobody was here though since it was more cramped. From the crate, Gramps and Keiji saw the 2 leave.

"Do you think Kuzon just heard every word you said and got his courage up?" asked Keiji.

"--and you want to throw a hard ball at everyone's face that picked on you," finished Gramps to another person. Freaked out a bit, he complemented Gramps' mind reading and dropped a copper piece into the jar. "Huh? Oh, I don't know. If he did, then his hearing is real good, even in such loud areas such as this."

Outside in the night sky again, the 2 wiped off their sweat with their arms and let the cool night air relax them. Their was no path, but instead, their was a steep and rocky hill that led to the ocean. It wasn't like a cliff, but if you had no balance, you'd most likely fall into the ocean. Their were grassy areas around them, but no trees were in sight. Chuckling a bit from their dance, Kuzon started to speak 1st.

"That was some good fighting," he complemented. "I didn't know Waterbenders were good at fighting without water."

"Me niether," joked Amaya.

Kuzon took a deep gulp and started to blush. He was now sweating again, but this time, from the nervousness. _Just say it; there's no one around and nothing to ruin this! _His mind was at a civil war and argued back and forth.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Amaya, straightening some loose hair of hers.

"Uh...I don't know how to start..." He walked around to where his back faced the back entrance of the party cave. "Well, I wanted to say this ever since we were in Ba Sing Se..."

He was now sweating more and more.

"Kuzon, are you alright?" asked Amaya, putting her hand on his forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"No, it's not that!" She removed his hand from his forehead. He seemed like he was getting really frustrated. He took a deep breath and tried to like normal again. "Amaya...I mean Katara...I've known you for a while now and...I...uh..."

"What the--?" said Amaya, looking a bit upward.

"It's not a bad thing, but I really want to say this. Katara...I--"

"LOOK OUT!!"

Amaya tackled him as far as she could. Kuzon was wondering why she did that, thinking it was a hug at 1st, but saw the explosion to where he was just standing. She had must've lunged hard to tackle him this far, for they were back in the cave. Amaya quickly helped Kuzon back up, who was rubbing his head from the impact with his head and the rocky cave, and looked at the entrance to the open.

"What was that?!" asked Kuzon, almost yelling.

He got his answer when a man jumped from the top of the cave and made a terrible earthquake-like landing. His right arm and leg were..._Made of metal?! _He was bald and had a beard. But his most noticeable trait was the tattoo on his forehead. He just stood there for a moment, looking at them.

"Amaya, get the others out of here!" whispered Kuzon to her. "I think this guy knows who we are!"

* * *

**The last moments of peace alright, then Combustion Man comes and crashes the party, even crashing Aang's and Katara's moment. He's evil alright, lol. Hope this wasn't too long for anyone, but I still felt bad for the other chapter being shorter than others. Anyway, don't hate me now because I acted like the writers for the past 2 seasons, teasing with moments like that, XD**

**I still ask myself is it possible to write "_ThE aMaZiNg MiNd ReAdEr!!_" in the Asian characters, Chinese, Japanese, etc. I don't think it's possible, but I really wanted to put that in there.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and hope you enjoyed! TMT**


	12. The Combustion Man

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**Chapter 12: The Combustion Man**_

**Wow, This FF has now hit over 4,000 hits with only 11 chapters! I'm glad I finally got to make a FF I know at least some people like. Well...I got bad news, but I'll tell you after the chapter, lol, since you'll be able to guess by then. Again, thanks for reading **_**TGatFNS **_**so far! And for this chapter, a good and long action one. I tried to make it as good as I can for you guys reading still.**

**I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, and neither does 99.9 of people out there that write FF's, so don't even try to sue anyone, lol.**

* * *

The explosion was heard throughout the cave. The Flamios stopped playing and looked to where the explosion came from, and everyone else in the cave looked curiously too. Midori and Wan looked with the crowd. _What could that have been? _thought Wan to himself.

"I don't fell anything yet..." whispered Midori to Wan, for there was a person right near them. "Wait...now I do!"

"What was it?" asked Wan, keeping a close eye on the person near them.

"It's going to sound crazy, but it feels like a metal man just appeared in the cave."

"A _metal _man?!"

"Come on!"

Midori grabbed Wan's arm and dragged him to the back exit of the cave. They avoided the crowd that was staring at the back entrance and managed to get through. Before they could go any farther, however, Amaya appeared. She was panting hard from the sudden events, for it was enough for Midori to sense right away.

"Get...everyone...out..." she panted, resting her hands on her knees for a few seconds.

"What's going on?"

Before she could answer, another explosion, much louder than the last one, sounded. It was enough for everyone to take a step back and some started to panic as well. Wan found On Ji near them and told her that the explosions were no accident. Acting like a teacher, she made an announcement since no one was talking.

"Everyone! Get out of here as fast as you can! Head back home! Party's over!!" she yelled, and right when she finished, another explosion erupted right behind the ones closest to the back entrance.

Everyone saw the explosion this time and started to run out of the front entrance. Some kids were brave enough to try to keep everyone running in the right direction. Those kids ended up as the hosts for the party. After the last of them left, they looked back to find Midori, Wan, Amaya, and the 2 near the crate left.

"We'll try to hold this guy off for as long as we can!" yelled Midori to them, looking over her shoulder. "We know how to fight, trust us!"

Listening, they left them behind. They hoped that they were right, but they also wished that this guy they were mentioning wasn't as dangerous as it seemed. The bad thing was...they were wrong. The guy was _much _more deadly than they thought...

* * *

Panting from all the attacks, Aang looked ahead again and to the third-eyed man. He was taking steps toward him slowly as he continued to fire from his tattoo. The blasts looked like a thin streak of air at 1st, but then when it went far enough or hit something, it exploded like a dozen bombs. He was able to evade some direct shots from this man, but he kept on coming and his shots were nearing him every time. One whizzed past his head by inches that ended up exploding where the kids could see, but by judging their reactions after that, they must've left quickly.

The enemy took another deep breath through his nose. No breath came out, but instead, another shot that was coming right for the dead center of his body. _I can't hide my bending now, he _knows _who I am. _Putting his hands together, he airbended all the air he could release from the palms of his hands and to the incoming blast. The blast created another explosion, this time, behind the air shield he made. The blast was so great that he was pushed back and his feet slid across the dirt at a high speed. He wasn't hurt from the blast, but having the back of your feet grinding against the hard cave floor at that kind of speed, even with boots on, wasn't like grinding on water, and that still hurts a bit!

The explosion finally weakened enough for Aang to stop airbending and try to stop himself from sliding any more. But thanks to Toph, she bended the earth below him and stopped his sliding. Nodding to her as saying a quick "thank you," he turned again to face the giant 7 or even 8 foot man. Katara and Sokka, with his club, also took fighting stances behind the Avatar. All 4 were ready to fight him now.

_Look at them,_ he thought to himself. _They look like a last line of defense. Too bad it won't be good enough! _Breathing in again through his nose, he focused his body's chi to his forehead and another blast shot out at the Avatar and his friends. The little girl was quick. She bended a large earth wall and pushed it forward. It was no match for the blast, but it was far enough for the kids not to be hurt. The tallest one acted next and reached for something on his back. Out came something small and blue, and heading right for him.

Sokka threw his boomerang from his secret case he kept behind his back. It looked like a perfect throw, turning to the left and aiming for the man's chest, but he stuck out his right arm out. The boomerang collided with the metal without even making a scratch and fell harmlessly to the floor. The man stepped on the boomerang and slid it behind him, away from them.

"Well...that didn't work," said Sokka, holding his club with 2 hands now.

Acting again, Toph did quick but aggressive movements that looked a bit like waterbending. Out from the ceiling and floor of the cave came out stalagmites surrounding him. The rocks surrounded him completely as soon as the rocks touched. Smiling as if they won, she rubbed the dirt from her hands in victory. But the victory was short-lived as a metal arm punched through the top of the rock cage. Out of the hole appeared the tattoo and out came another blast and to them. Not seeing that coming, she couldn't react quick enough.

Luckily for her, however, Aang blew air from his mouth and to the thin streak coming. He hoped that it was air that can be redirected before it explodes. Unfortunately, the air only made it explode sooner and was close enough to make them fly back from the blast.

Watching the man continue breaking through the rock cage with his metal arm, they quickly scrambled to their feet again.

"This is crazy!" said Sokka, trying to hold his club in a good position. "How can we beat a guy who explodes stuff up with his mind?!"

"I don't know," replied Aang, panting still. "We're going to need some water for me and Katara. Can you hold him off a bit longer?"

"We'll try," replied Toph, her arms in her casual Southern Praying Mantis position. "Sokka, you should go with them."

"No way," he said, letting Aang and Katara retreat quickly to the other side of the cave. "I'm not letting you fight alone."

"Thanks, but here he comes!"

Breaking through the last chunk of the cage with his foot, he turned to face them. He looked to his left to find the other 2 running still. Noticing the one with the headband, he grunted as he breathed in his nose again. _He's aiming for Aang! _yelled Toph to herself.

Bending a boulder up from the ground, she pushed it forward before he could fire. Seeing the boulder coming, he turned to face the boulder in time and shot out his blast at it. It extinguished the boulder easily, but it let Aang and Katara have enough time to get out of sight. Acting quickly again, she bended down onto the earth hard. It caused a bunch of dirt and dust to fill up the cave, causing everyone within to cough. Sokka couldn't see a thing, but he felt his hand grabbed by Toph and she dragged him out again.

Coughing this hard prevented him from gathering the chi he needed to firebend from his tattoo. He tried to control his breathing as he covered his mouth with the side of his brown vest and breathed slowly. His breathing eased and he tried again. Breathing through his nose again, he shot to where the kids were at last and it exploded against the end of the wall. The dust cleared from the blast, but the kids were no longer there. Looking to his left and then to his right, there was no sign of anyone. Only the food and crate were left in the entire cave. _He's not escaping me! _And with that, he began sprinting out of the front entrance of the cave, causing every other step to bang hard from his right and metal foot.

As soon as he reached outside, he was met with a fire blast from behind. The fire hit his back, but it was only enough for him to take 1 step forward. Turning back while grunting from the pain, he met an old man and a another boy, who had some smoke coming from his knuckles. _They were probably hiding behind the crate or food, _he thought.

"Being a bit hasty, don't you think?" Gramps questioned the enemy. "You should see if there are any traps if you're chasing someone."

Grunting in annoyance from the old man's lesson, he shot another blast from his forehead and straight to them. Keiji stepped forward and smashed his hands together. He created a fire shield around the 2, but the blast was too much. The explosion caused Keiji to lose his balance and fly backwards a few feet. Gramps, on the other hand, slid a few feet only. He used his cane to lower the force of the explosion. He still bent on it though, making him look as old as those slow sloth tortoises on the beach.

But before he could act again, his left normal arm was wrapped by some water and pulled him back. Getting up while turning around, he saw the taller girl with a water whip ready to lash again. A few feet from her from both sides were the Avatar and the taller boy. To the Avatar's side was the little girl. And beside the girl were the old man and the boy Firebender. He was surrounded.

"Give it up!" yelled Aang, ready to airbend or firebend at any time.

Chuckling, he got to his full height. He made everyone, including Gramps, look so small. Breathing in for more than 3 seconds, he shot straight for the ground in front of the Avatar. Jumping and sticking his hands out, he pointed toward where the blast would hit and unleashed every ounce of air he could let out. The explosion was huge and caused him to fly into the air. Before he would reach to high, his leg was caught by Katara's water whip and pulled him down quickly before the remains of the explosion could get to him. Since it was nighttime with the moon shining, Katara's waterbending was able to grab a person flying in the air like that.

Turning quickly behind him, he breathed in quickly and shot out to the 2 in front of the cave. The old man dropped his cane and out of his palms came a straight wall of fire strong enough to withstand the blast. Everyone, including Keiji, was shocked from Gramps' sudden defense move.

"I haven't fought someone in about 50 years," he said, letting his fire weaken as smoke and sparks continued from where the blast was stopped. "But every old man has enough fight for 2 youngsters if he knows how!"

No longer the old man they knew, Gramps rolled forward and shot fire from both of his hands as soon as he could. Firing his own blast, the man extinguished the fire before it came to him. Now attacking much quicker, Gramps stepped to left, firebending 2 blasts from his fists, then he stepped to the right and more closer to the giant, firing 3 blasts. The enemy blasted again at the 2 fire balls, and he stuck out his metal arm to swipe at the other 3. Lowering his metal arm form his sight, he no longer saw the old man. Turning behind him, he found him with a fire ball right in his stomach. Being blown from the sudden attack, the man fell back from the blast. He wasn't done yet though.

He got up to face the entire gang in front of him. They were lined up perfectly from left to right, all ready to fight. _They're like targets at a carnival now..._

Gramps looked to his left and right to find them lined up. He saw their weakness and yelled immediately.

"Get out of where you're at! You're a perfect target for him!" he yelled, but their opponent was already making his move.

He aimed for Sokka, who was at the furthermost right of him, and planned on just turning left as he fired. That way, he can take them all out like this. But he was distracted by the thing that landed behind him, causing a big rumble. Turning to face the thing, it ended up a flying bison. His head was as big as himself. The bison turned around and made its tail land hard on the ground. The others ducked in time, but the enemy was hit directly from the air caused by the flying bison. He flew far enough down the steep hill and was no longer in sight. It appeared he tried to blast them while he flew, but a flying lemur ran into the back of his bald head before he could fire while it flew. They were saved by the Avatar's pets.

* * *

Everyone was on Appa's saddle and flew toward the end of the island that was far away from the cave, the town, and from Sparky Sparky Boom Man (the name given to the enemy by Sokka). It was probably past midnight now since every star in the sky could be seen, including the galaxy itself. They landed on a sandy beach along the ocean. Still in Appa's saddle, they all panted from exhaustion. Aang slid down and hugged Appa's head. 

"Thanks buddy," he said while reaching for something in his pocket. "Who knew spending 1 copper piece could end up saving your life multiple times?" He grabbed his handy whistle finally. He blew on it while they were looking for water for Katara to bend with.

Appa gave his friendly groan to his master and gave him a big lick on the face. Laughing when Appa licked him, Momo landed Aang's shoulder, wrapping his tail around his neck.

"Thank you too Momo."

Momo gave his happy monkey-like squeak to him. He was patted on the head from Aang and was fed by a small peach he had in his vest. Momo started to bite into it when Sokka found it.

"Where'd you get the peach?" he asked.

"I knew I wouldn't have much time to eat, so I had to take some food with me before I had to show everyone how to dance. Besides, I knew you and Toph took some food too."

"Not only them," Gramps said, "but Keiji managed to get some too. I was too lazy to get up and get some myself."

Reaching for one of his many pockets in his cloak, he reached for the fruit within. When he was done digging out the food, there was almost an entire pile left. But after he did, Keiji leaped off and slid off Appa's tale. He assisted Gramps when he landed. They both looked up to the GAang on the flying bison's saddle.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" asked Katara. "We could use more people on our trip."

"No, no, it'll be too hard taking care of me," replied Gramps, leaning on his cane, which was burnt on the lower part of it. "I'll be too much trouble. Besides, we have to stay to explain what happened back there, maybe even have to hold off Sparky Sparky Boom Man if we see him again."

"But I still need to learn what you just did back there!" said Aang, trying to think of a reason for them to come along.

"That won't be needed. Just teach yourself just like how Agni did and you'll be fine. You are part spirit after all. It's a shame though we'll have to leave each other."

"But...uh..." Aang already ran out of reasons to come up with.

"No, you guys need to go. There's a good town directly west from here that has a large weapons shop you can explore. And if you're lucky, one of you might find another trainer." -- He looked at Sokka, but he didn;t get it -- "You have our extra food for the extra traveling. I wish you guys luck on your journey from now on. Now get out of here before I start crying!"

Aang nodded, along with the others, and hopped on Appa's head. With a "Yip yip," the bison was off flying in the night sky. Watching them fly away, Keiji turned to his old relative.

"How come you didn't tell him who you really were?" asked Keiji.

"I wanted to give him 1 less reason for him to stay. He was already almost going to stay on his own free will. If I told him who I was, he'd at least try to literally drag me along. Besides, it's fun playing the games we used to play."

"I guess so...Great-great-grandpa Kuzon."

Chuckling, he put his arm around his great-great-grandson and looked at the shadow flying off. They stood staring at it until it disappeared. When it did, Keiji looked up to see Gramps have a tear falling from his cheek. After he wiped it off, he turned around. Keiji and the real Kuzon began their long walk home while Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo continued their own epic journey to save the world...

* * *

_**Sniff **_**That's the bad news, it's all over. Congratulations to ****Luiz4200**** for being the only one in his/her reviews to think that Gramps was the real Kuzon that Aang knew. Well, here's the good news. This isn't the **_**final **_**final chapter. I'm going to make an epilogue and then officially end it. It's so sad seeing one of my favorite FF's come to an end already. Besides that, I hope the action was good enough for those action lovers and the chapter was long enough too!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and hope you enjoyed! TMT**


	13. The Epilogue

_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School**_

_**The Epilogue**_

**I hate it when things you like doing come to an end. It was really fun writing this FF, but I guess I'll make another one soon, and hopefully, it'll be as popular as this one was. I never expected to get the stats I got with this! And for the Kataang shippers who wanted more, I'm sorry I didn't type what you wanted, but the FF's MAIN categories are Adventure and General. Hey, at least I still put some Kataang-iness in there!**

_**The Puppetmaster**_**, which aired yesterday, was my favorite episode for Season 3 so far! It's good to see some missed waterbending action, and even better seeing new moves. "Bloodbending" sounded real dark, and I liked that. To some I know, it sounded Mary-Sue-ish because she learnt it so fast while Hanna (or is it Hamma?) had to learn it for that entire day. Ah who cares, every action cartoon is gonna have at least 1 of those moments; we're all humans here!**

**I do NOT own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, and remember kids, never go Trick 'r' Treating without a costume! Seriously, no one likes to give people candy when they're in a T-shirt and jeans! I got the joke from one of the few GOOD Abridged Series on YouTube, guess which one?**

* * *

Walking through the night sky, Keiji and Gramps were tired from the fight with the man with the third eye. Keiji had little experience fighting _real _good and unique benders and Gramps' old body slowed him down. They were now along the hill that if you climbed it, you would reach the cave. Smoke was all over the hill while a few trees were on fire from the misfires.

While they passed the entrance, they saw Fire Nation guards and even armored soldiers advancing quickly from behind the trees. They at first surrounded Gramps and Keiji and took fighting positions, but the Headmaster of the island's school appeared and ordered them not to attack. Behind the Headmaster was On Ji. She was unhurt, much to Gramps' and Keiji's relief, and seemed to look at the smoke at the cave. To her, it was like looking at a battleground, when it was simply a fighting arena for a few benders.

"These 2 were with us," said On Ji. "They're friendly. The cave's over there."

She pointed to where the smoke and fires were at and the soldiers began climbing the steep, rocky hill. The 2 usual guards stayed with the Headmaster as he walked toward the other 2. He judged them for a second then spoke.

"So...you 2 were also at the...party," said the Headmaster, giving a deadly side-glare at On Ji when he said "party."

"We were until a rebel came in and started attacking the kids," said Gramps. He acted like he knew the Headmaster like a soldier would to a sergeant in a squad. "He seemed to think this was an army camp since he attacked without hesitation. Me, him" -- He patted Keiji on the head -- "and a few other kids who knew how to bend dealt with him. He was very powerful though."

"What happened to the others?" asked On Ji from behind the Headmaster. He stuck his hand in her face, telling her not to speak.

"Well...we don't know," replied Gramps.

On Ji put her hand over her mouth in shock. The Headmaster's eyes widened in shock as well. The 2 guards, however, showed no reaction. They must've had experience on the battlefield and were used to hearing bad news such as this.

"While we were fighting, the rebel threw one of his many bombs between us and them and...well...we don't know what happened to any of them after that." Gramps rubbed one of his eyes. On Ji took this as very bad news and started do the same. But before she lost all emotional control, she saw the boy wink at her quickly. She didn't get what he meant, but she remembered Kuzon used to do that in class to say "just go along with my story" to prevent him from getting in trouble.

"How unfortunate," said the Headmaster. "Were they students as well at my school?"

"Only one of them. I'm his great-great-grandpa Kuzon. He was named after me. Keiji here was his half brother's, cousin's, removed--"

"I get it. Anyway, can you inform me on the full story tomorrow after you drop off your child at school?"

"Will do."

* * *

"So Kuzon and the others are alright?" asked On Ji. Almost a quarter of the school was surrounding Keiji, who told his own story of the events that happened.

"Yeah," started Keiji, "the rebel Gramps mentioned threw lots of bombs. One of the bombs did separate us from them, but after we got up, we heard their voices telling each other they needed to run. I think the rebel had some connection with Kuzon's family."

"Is that why they had to leave so quickly?" asked a random kid from the crowd.

"Yep. They stayed with me and Gramps the whole time. But when we got back after the whole conflict, their stuff was gone, so they must've been in a real hurry. I just hope that rebel is gone for good."

"Me too," said Otin. "Because of Kuzon here, things were so much fun, but since that guy showed up, he and his friends had to leave."

"That doesn't mean things have to go back to normal."

"What do you mean?" asked Moto.

"Kuzon came here and taught us the ways of the colonial life. I think we should thank him for that by continuing what we're doing right now." -- Some kids in the crowd started to agree and nod to each other -- "No boring games, no perfect teacher's pet behavior, just have fun while you're still doing what you're told, that's all!"

"Keiji's right," said On Ji. "It would stink going back to how boring it was before Kuzon came here. Besides, if he ever comes back, he'll see that things remained the same!"

"Recess is over!" yelled Ms. Kwan from her open door. Everyone else on the playground were in their classrooms already. They seemed a bit distracted from their discussion. "Hurry or else _all _of you will deserve detention after school!"

All the kids walked back to the classroom. While walking, Otin walked alongside Keiji.

"I didn't know Kuzon was related to you," he said.

"Well, no one really asked," replied Keiji.

"After school, me and the others are going back to the cave to gather some of the things left and then play in the woods after. Wanna come?"

"Why not?"

After entering the classroom and sitting down, they noticed immediately that the teacher's desk had been written on as well as their desks. On them said some of the funniest things and Ms. Kwan seemed to just notice them.

"Who did this?!" she yelled, as the class continued to roar in laughter.

Moto leaned over to Feri, who sat next to him.

"Did you do this?" he whispered without looking at him.

"I still have yesterday's sugar in me," Feri whispered back, cleaning his paintbrush quickly.

"Feri!" Ms. Kwan noticed his brush being cleaned. "You're cleaning this room after this!"

"Oh well," said Feri. "_Totally _worth it." And with that, he and Moto joined the laughter of the crowd.

* * *

Rubbing his head as he rose, he looked around him. He was in the forest still. The sun was right above him, indicating it was noon. He was about to stand fully when he heard people walking behind him. Sitting against the trunk of a tree, he peered over the trunk to find some village guards patrolling the path he was near. _They must know of what happened,_ he thought.

Waiting for them to no longer be within sight, he started to walk off to where he left his transport. Before leaving the edge of the forest, he remembered fully of what happened last night. He failed to end the Avatar, he failed to defeat even one of his friends, and worse, he failed because of some over-sized animal and a stupid flying lemur. In anger, he grunted loud and punched the trunk of a tree with his metal arm. The tree broke in half and every bird in the forest flew away from the shock.

"What was that?!" he heard from a distance.

Not staying any longer on this island, he got into his transport and took off. _It looks like I'm back to phase 1_, he thought. Looking back at the island after drifting for a little bit, it was almost a small dot now. _If they're going to islands in order, I'll just have to meet them at one of the next islands. _He decided to back to the island that had almost nothing there. It's also the same island where his pet intercepted the message from lazy soldiers.

After he started heading toward the island thanks to his compass, he decided to try and get some sleep. Fighting that much with his unique power took a lot of energy out of you. This way, he'll be fully ready the next time he faces the Avatar.

* * *

Everyone on Appa except for 2 were napping. Sokka was snoring, Toph was being silent, and Momo was purring. Appa was flying still and Aang was still on his head. They listened to Gramps and headed straight for the island where he said had a good weapon's shop. Katara was also awake. She was looking at their Fire Nation map they received when they took over the Fire Nation ship.

Out of boredom, she spoke to Aang.

"Hey Aang, what were you going to say?" she asked.

"Huh?" He hadn't looked away from where they flew forward for hours now, so he didn't really pay attention.

"Last night before we were attacked; what were you going to tell me?"

Aang blushed. He almost forgot about that. All that fighting and all the goodbyes with Gramps and Keiji made him forget everything that happened before. He looked over to where Katara was at. He was actually checking if Sokka and Toph were completely asleep.

"Well..." he was rubbing the back of his head. He was still blushing.

"Aang, you're red like before. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've been trying to say this for a long time..."

"What is it then?"

"Katara...I...uh--"

"TAKE THAT SPARKY SPARKY BOOM MAN!!" yelled Sokka, punching the air in front of him.

Both of them suddenly looked at Sokka. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. After he got back into order, he looked at Katara, who was giving him an annoyed look. After rubbing his eyes again, he explained.

"I was dreaming that Sparky Sparky--"

"Can you just give him a shorter name?"

"Ok, how about...Bam Bam Boom Bam Man?"

"No."

As Katara and Sokka continued talking, Aang was banging his head on one of Appa's horns in frustration. _Why is there _always _something that interrupts?! Why?!! _After his head started to hurt a bit, he stopped and slumped back on Appa's head.

"What was it were you trying to tell me Aang?" asked Katara, who was leaning over and looking at him.

"Forget it," he replied. "Momo will end up hugging my head or Toph will start sleep-walking if I do."

"O...K?"

"It was nothing really, just a random question."

"Oh."

_A big and un-random question! _And with that, he just continued steering Appa's path until an island was in view now. From then on out, their adventure would continue as a true story to be told for many generations to come...

* * *

**I know, short, not good, and another ruined shipping moment. But hey, that's how things turn out! Epilogues are usually just that extra chapter to show what happens after and tie up the loose ends, or they're really just an extra chapter. But seriously, this is what happens to Aang whenever he tries. The only time it didn't get interrupted was a daydream, lol.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading my FanFic, **_**The GAang and the Fire Nation School.**_


End file.
